Heir to the Order
by bhoy1888
Summary: I took up the Codex. I held the Galaxy in my hand. I saved a life. I saw the future. I saw my future. I saw an Army of Darkness. I saw an Army of Light...I saw her AU FOTJ
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 1

Flow-walking.

Flow-walking was Ben's greatest weakness since he learned the skill from Tadar'Ro. The Aing-Tii instructor counselled Ben against dwelling on the past, on attempting to change the flow of the Force. Ben continued despite the warnings, delving further and further into the past of his family, skirting the danger of being lost in the flow like it was a simple walk in the market.

Ben was a blur to anyone with an eye on the shadows as he watched his Mother at foot of an Emperor, poisoned as a child and moulded into the perfect Hand. As his Father swung wildly at his Grandfather on the second Death Star and saved the galaxy from tyranny when not much older than his own eighteen years. As his cousin Anakin died; the boy who would have led the Jedi Order with lightsaber in hand and hypermatter in his heart extinguished in a blazing fire of Force-energy.

And finally Ben watched on as Jacen Solo, his Master, turned to the dark-side and became a Sith Lord.

Ben studied as Jacen was destroyed at the feet of the treacherous Vergere; he was helpless as Jacen was broken and rent beyond recognition. That trauma left a wound which never healed during the Yuuzhan Vong War. After the War and his unique experience with the Force, Jacen left the Order and his friends to study the other Force-users of the galaxy, to find some measure of peace and where his future lay in an unforgiving galaxy.

It was a path Ben couldn't judge his cousin for. The _Jade Shadow_ went with him as he followed in the footsteps of his former Master, trying to understand where his cousin lost his way and to find his own destiny apart from the Jedi and his family. Ben wanted to know when Caedus took over, when the Sith obliterated whatever parts of Jacen still existed in the shell which emerged from Yuuzhan'tar. Ben couldn't help but wonder if _he_ was the cause, the straw which broke the Bantha's back. That when Jacen Flow-walked, he saw some vision of the future and decided the Galaxy could only be saved by his direction and started down the dark path to change the flow.

A gentle chime took him from his thoughts and a message splayed across the Holocom display at the back of the _Shadow's_ bridge. The aurebesh characters were urgent red as Ben spun in the pilot's chair; it was a reminder to check his messages which wasn't possible in the depths of the Kathol Rift. Ben swiped his hand and the display disappeared. It was set before he entered the Rift, when he wasn't checking his messages much and his Father threatened to send out a search party unless his correspondence time improved.

After a light and lonely breakfast Ben exited the _Shadow_, making for the former dwelling of Jorg Car'das, a smuggler who lived with the Aing-Tii for a time. He passed by the house and continued to the rocks of teaching where he would meet Tadar'Ro. His time with the Aing-Tii was one of the more enjoyable experiences of his time away, far better than his time on Dorin with the less than excitable Baran-Do Sages. Tadar'Ro described the Force in such a strange and wonderful way through the translation device, a way Ben couldn't help but relate to.

His Father was right, a Jedi had to walk the path of the Light or risk falling to darkness but so many of his own actions couldn't be classified as Light or Dark.

Ziost was Ben's darkest hour, he knew that. Almost giving into the Sith Meditation Sphere _Ship_ and allowing the insidious dark-side entity to almost tempt him into killing a little girl to survive was wrong. It was beyond wrong to even consider but Ben also knew some of the orders Jacen gave him lay in a grey area. The raids on the Corellian Quarter of Coruscant weren't right but they weren't wrong either, not during a Galactic Civil War. Those actions lay somewhere between the Light and Dark sides.

Tadar'Ro was in the same spot as always and would have blended into his surroundings completely if not for the tattoo-like markings on the plates of natural armour which covered his body. His green tongues flickered over the wand-like translation device. "Are you ready Ben Skywalker?"

Ben sat across from his friend. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I could message my Dad, he's better at this type of thing than me."

His face shook side to side, a human gesture which looked alien on Tadar'Ro. "It will be Ben Skywalker; Ben Skywalker has passed the Trials of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil. The Aing-Tii hopes of healing the divide lie in the Embrace and with Ben Skywalker."

The Embrace, Tadar'Ro had explained, was a vault of sorts filled with relics. Pieces of technology, crystals, rare gemstones, statues, artefacts…all which the Aing-Tii were forbidden to touch. Tadar'Ro explained the divide in his people was caused by the death of their greatest Prophet, two factions arose with opposite ideologies and their argument grew with time. Ben's arrival calmed the animosity of the two factions and he was selected to enter the Embrace after various Trials to collect even more relics. He was to use the Force and divine some form of instruction or wisdom from them.

Ben wasn't so convinced. Most of the artefacts he recovered for the Aing-Tii were useless junk, but they _all_ held some trace of Force energy and therefore some value. "How can be so sure?"

"It is the will of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil; I have faith in Ben Skywalker. Revelation will come for the Aing-Tii in the Embrace; events have flowed to this moment. It is Ben Skywalker that will direct the flow of the Aing-Tii."

A heavy sigh left Ben. "Give me an hour to prepare and you can take me to the Embrace."

The lights of the wand-like translation device whirled and glowed. "We must approach the Embrace on foot Ben Skywalker, it will take several days, bring food and clothing…"

"And my lightsaber?" Tadar'Ro explained that despite the calm, a small group of Aing-Tii were rather hostile to his arrival and Ben didn't want to be caught with no-way to defend himself; even if he had learned some interesting techniques to defend himself.

Tadar'Ro nodded again.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

The journey to the Embrace was heavy and hard across rocky terrain and it was forbidden for any vehicle to approach the Embrace. Tadar'Ro took to silence on their approach and Ben respected the traditions of his people. By the time they reached the impassable mountain range which held the Embrace Ben was sunburned and sweaty, longing for the _Shadow_ and a sanisteam.

Ben regarded the non-descript aperture on the rocky cliff-face, it showcased all he knew the Aing-Tii valued. They believed in allowing the Force to flow, and the Force was nature. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire Embrace was a natural cavern, as their cities where carved from rock and blended into the landscape as seamlessly as possible.

"Ben Skywalker will find the relics the Aing-Tii have gathered. Find the answers the Aing-Tii seek Ben Skywalker; find the answers Ben Skywalker seeks." Tadar'Ro said finally, in the mechanical voice Ben had grown so fond of.

Ben tipped his head forward and Tadar'Ro spoke in his own language as his six green tongues slithered over and around Ben's face. It was an odd sensation but wasn't what Ben would consider unpleasant. He could feel the apprehension in Tadar'Ro through the Force and wanted nothing more than to help heal the rift which divided the Aing-Tii. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The passageway was tighter than Ben expected, considering the bulk of a typical Aing-Tii. It was dark but the path easy to follow so Ben didn't bother with a glowrod or igniting his lightsaber. Eventually the darkness lifted until Ben pressed into the warmth of the Embrace. Soothing energy washed over his skin, emanating from luminous rocks in the walls and ceiling; rocks which shone in the hues the rainbow and Force-energy. It soothed the burning of his face and hands, it was beautiful and natural.

It was all Ben expected from the Embrace, the epitome of the Aing-Tii and their unique way of viewing the Force. The full spectrum of the Force could be felt in the Embrace; the seductive tones of dark-energy as much the warm tranquillity of the light he knew so well. It was the rainbow of energy he saw in himself during meditation with Tadar'Ro. He dumped his bag on the ground and moved through the antechamber into a larger cavern; it too was beautifully lit by Force imbued stones.

Unfortunately for Ben, the relics and artefacts were not beautifully stacked and sorted. They lay together haphazardly, in stacks and piles, as if the Aing-Tii who handled them dropped them as soon as they possibly could. Considering the Aing-Tii where forbidden to touch the relics and they were mostly wrapped in cloth or covering, Ben assumed that was exactly what happened, so he set about correcting the disorganization.

It was a penchant. For some reason, Ben found his mind to be much more organized than those of regular beings. The uncanny ability to remember anything he observed was not common to humans without extensive genetic augmentation. Having an Eidetic memory was as much a curse as it was an advantage, beings with a normal memory could forget things, could forget the image and memories. Every painful memory was burned into Ben's brain until the day he died.

Besides, he figured it would take a while to handle every relic in the Embrace and wait until the Force handed down revelation. There was no harm in doing something to occupy his under-taxed mind while waiting. The Force did tend to be patient with him after all; Ben assumed it was punishment for shutting it out so long as a child.

Two days and thousands of relics later had Ben wishing he sent for his Father regardless of Tadar'Ro. All that resulted from his days of handling the Force imbued objects was a feeling of tedium and rote. That and the Embrace looking marginally more organized but so far he'd received nothing noteworthy from his experience excepting a sore back from sleeping on the hard ground.

Many of the relics were Jedi and Sith in origin. Old holocrons, lightsaber crystals, datapads and even an entire lightsaber hilt that Ben didn't feel like handling, it looked ancient. A wealth of history was contained in the Embrace and forever would it be locked in a vault, forgotten by the Galaxy. It was tragic but the Aing-Tii would never allow any of the items to be removed and their Sanhedrim ships would stop anyone who tried.

Ben was ready to call it a day after ten hours of sorting and handling more relics. Nothing screamed at him in the Force, nothing regaled a thought spinning speech which would dramatically change the Aing-Tii culture or mend the chasm between the factions.

Straightening, Ben stretched and yawned as he turned to go back to the antechamber but his eyes fell on a shiny spot in a far corner. It caught the light and seemed to draw in the energy of the relics and luminous stones around it. It was a small pyramid of metal and where the other relics around it showed their age, it looked freshly forged. Ben was drawn to it and moved quickly, almost stumbling over a rock. He could feel the Force-energy emanating from it; it was powerful but neither in Dark nor Lightside of the Force.

To one who couldn't feel the Force it would have looked like nothing more than a bland metallic ornament. To someone like Ben, it was beautiful, the Force seemed to swirl and sing around it and when his fingers closed around the smooth surface Ben gasped.

His grip tightened and he fell until he was floating, he couldn't explain it; he wasn't in his own body any longer. When he touched the…the Codex as he now knew it to be, his considerable affinity for the Force grew. His powers grew on the exponential level and he surpassed his Father, the most powerful Force-user the Galaxy had known for almost forty standard years.

And then he passed the combined might of his entire family and suddenly Ben was connected to them all. Their warmth was reassuring and curious at the sudden intrusion in their minds; even his Force-numb Uncle Han would feel it. His vision came back and Ben was seeing through another's eyes. The saline-like liquid blurred his vision but he could see an outline of reddish skin through the cloudy, fluid-filled tank. He looked down at his hands and saw the wires piercing the body…an almost black hair flowed into view.

Now Ben knew. He knew, just like he knew the name of the Codex. Ben could see the past and the future which could come to pass should he let it. He would not. Ben refused.

Anakin Solo.

They were trying to revive him and the body was complete, cloned and matured. He could feel the darkness around the body he inhabited, as they pulled and tugged at the Force. As they slowly dislodged his cousin's powerful essence from the Force, from the Lake of Apparitions Beyond Shadows, the ghost-like world he visited during his time with the wasting Mind-Walkers of Sinkhole Station in the Maw.

_No._ Ben thought, his anger was sudden and sharp and the Sith recoiled from his cousin's clone body.

Ben would not allow it, he would not allow them to revive his cousin and twist him against his family. Not if he could help it, the Sith shrieked with pain, she collapsed to the ground and writhed like a wounded animal as electrical energy wracked her nervous system. Ben watched with detached amusement, he felt malice toward the creature, he felt hate. It deserved the pain and his anger allowed such pain…and as suddenly as he held the power of the Galaxy in his hand, it fell away and Ben was panting heavily.

It was old, very old and very powerful.

It wasn't light or dark, nor was he while holding it. The lines had blurred so much that Ben couldn't tell the difference. With the Codex in hand Ben could wipe injustice from the Galaxy with a thought. He could be Celestial, like those who forced the Killiks to build Centerpoint and Sinkhole Station, but that power came with a cost. The cost was to lose himself in the Force and Ben had so much more do before he could even contemplate such an action.

Korriban, in the Horuset System, home to the Valley of Dark Lords and the One Sith led by Darth Krayt, formerly Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett of the Old Republic.

Ben didn't know how or why but he knew. He knew exactly where Anakin was and how close the One Sith where to their goal. He couldn't let them; his family lost Anakin once, they would not lose him again. His Aunt Leia and Uncle Han deserved to see their son whole again. Allana deserved to meet her Uncle. Jaina deserved some relief from her duty as Sword of the Jedi. Tahiri deserved more than the life of a low-rent bounty hunter who happened to carry a lightsaber and the curse of being a failed Sith Apprentice. His Father, Luke Skywalker especially deserved to have something back, something for all he sacrificed for the Galaxy and if that couldn't be his Mother, Ben would give him his last Apprentice back.

His bag was snatched from the ground with hunger and lethargy forgotten, Ben ran up the passageway.

Stealth would be key; hiding himself in the Force would be essential. Thankfully it was a skill he specialized in, Jacen; well Darth Caedus was a very good teacher. But if it came to combat Ben was confident, the entire first year and a half of his journey was spent in the company of a Jensaari Defender, a near-human by the name of Vistis Beviin. He was Mandalorian by adoption but his family was hunted and killed by Imperial Inquisitors for his Force sensitivity. He was on the run until taken in by the Saarai-kar and flourished under the protection of her Order. The Jensaari were a better fit for Vistis given his Mandalorian heritage.

Vistis taught Ben lightsaber combat, until he learned and mastered at least the base level of all six of forms once taught by the old Jedi Order. He even toyed with Vistis' preference Jar'Kai, a splinter of the Niman form in which the user wielded two blades but Ben hadn't time to master it highly. He practiced but even with his memory; not having a teacher was an impediment. One day he would go back and learn it properly and maybe teach a few Jensaari the techniques of the New Jedi Order developed by Masters Solusar and Katarn instead of just being a learner.

Ben thought of messaging his Father or Jaina, of rallying the Jedi but it would take too much time…too much explaining, he could be in and out within a few days. But Ben's plan felt right, the Force was willing him down the path. He had to get to Korriban as soon as possible; Anakin's life depended on it. And this Anakin would survive, unlike the droid imitation fostered by Thrackan Sal-Solo during the Second Galactic Civil War.

This would be Anakin Solo, whole and untainted by the dark-side; Ben would make sure of it.

It was bright, blindingly so when Ben emerged from the Embrace to find Tadar'Ro the exact spot he left him. Tadar'Ro waited for days like a boulder, not moving an inch. Tadar'Ro uncurled himself from the sitting position.

"Ben Skywalker has returned."

"I have Tadar'Ro but I must leave as soon as possible."

Tadar'Ro seemed to shift uncomfortably, the plates of his natural armour grinding together. "Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil have not guided the flow?"

If a mechanized voice could be panicked, Ben knew Tadar'Ro would sound it, he could feel as much in the Force. "I have an answer…but I'm not sure your people will want to hear it."

"We must make haste Ben Skywalker, the others will be urgent to hear the wisdom of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil."

Haste they did make. Only a day and a half of hiking and Ben was within a hundred meters of the _Jade Shadow_. All around, as far as his eyes could see were Aing-Tii, many uncoiling from their boulder-like sitting positions, some looking perfectly natural and others wildly out of place with luminous markings.

They all looked at Ben expectantly.

Ben coughed and used the Force to magnify his voice. "I came to your Homeworld to study what my cousin Jacen Solo learned so very long ago. I came to find direction and purpose, much like what you asked of me when I entered the Embrace. I learned abilities. I learned to see the Force in a way that was once so alien to me. I held every relic in the Embrace for a time, using the Force to evaluate them." Ben coughed from the dryness in his throat. "One in particular, the Codex showed me power and the responsibility to wield such power. The power Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil gifted the Aing-Tii." Ben felt confusion in the Force but steeled himself against it. "I received no answers, no direction from Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil. The Aing-Tii must direct the flow, without a Prophet or the wisdom of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil. The Aing-Tii have a choice, a choice to do what they wish. I ask you to use that choice wisely. Explore, search for your own path in the galaxy as all other beings do and use the Force to help those who need you."

Anger and grief tore from the crowd of Aing-Tii but it quickly abated and the crowd began to dissipate as they went back to their lives disappointed. Ben turned to Tadar'Ro with his head bowed and the green tongues flickered over his face until the mechanized voice spoke.

"Thank you Ben Skywalker."

Ben looked at the Aing-Tii bemusedly. "I didn't do anything; I didn't see anything or feel anything to help your people."

The lights of the translation device flickered. "Ben Skywalker went into the Embrace, Ben Skywalker healed the Aing-Tii, the divide is no longer hostile. The Aing-Tii will recover; the Aing-Tii and Tadar'Ro thank Ben Skywalker. The Force will flow and the Aing-Tii will direct it as best the Aing-Tii can with action but Ben Skywalker must walk a different path."

Ben bowed his head again. "Thank you Tadar'Ro, the abilities I learned with your people will be invaluable to the Jedi. As will the knowledge I absorbed from the Codex." Ben turned to the _Shadow_ but a rocky claw caught his robe.

Tadar'Ro held the wand-like device tightly as his tongues danced over the tip. "Ben Skywalker must be careful of the Codex and the knowledge it gives. The Aing-Tii are safe from the harm of the Codex, Ben Skywalker is not."

"I have to save my cousin Tadar'Ro, I don't have a choice."

"Ben Skywalker always has a choice, as Tadar'Ro always has a choice but the flow is set. Ben Skywalker cannot change the flow."

Ben nodded quickly. "I know Tadar'Ro but I didn't Flow-walk. I saw then, now and the future. It doesn't make sense but Anakin is alive and I can save him, the Codex helped me see him and realize it."

His head bobbled up and down and Tadar'Ro spoke again. "Jacen Solo handled the Codex."

It was a warning, Ben knew that. The Codex was intricately linked to Jacen's fall and someday Ben would know how. "I saw a boy Tadar'Ro, a boy who was cut down before he had a chance to live. I want to make sure he has a second chance, like I hope someone would do for me."

"Ben Skywalker must do what Ben Skywalker feels is right, be assured, sanctuary will always be with the Aing-Tii for Ben Skywalker."

"May the Force be with Tadar'Ro."

"As it is with us all."

The boulder-like being turned away and Ben made for the _Shadow_ himself. He did a physical check of the engines and outward components before entering the ship. The Kathol Rift did a number on the hull, most of it was blackened from the lightning-like storms of the unsafe regions Ben stumbled into, he barely held her together with the Force until an Aing-Tii Sanhedrim ship saved him and shuttled him to their Homeworld.

Ben passed the hatch and stopped to throw his stuff in his cabin before making way to the bridge. He plopped down in the pilot's pit and started the pre-launch sequence, ticking off a few minor warnings when they appeared and checked the weapon systems. They were fully functional and undamaged but Ben wasn't hopeful of using them to any great effect. The _Jade Shadow_ was originally a civilian SoroSuub _Horizon_-class Staryacht but was extensively modified by the hand of Luke Skywalker and his friends. The upgrades included military-grade lasers, concussion missile launchers, military-grade shield generators and an upgraded sensor package but the _Shadow _was ideally manned by a pilot, co-pilot and navigator/gunner.

Luckily his Mother Mara had modified the systems sufficiently to allow piloting by one being with the assistance of an astromech droid but that was all, effective weapons control was an out. Ben considered using his StealthX which was berthed in the aft hold but it did not have the space to accommodate Anakin in an emaciated state, Ben had a feeling he would need even the medical facilities of the _Jade Shadow_.

The _Shadow _rose into the atmosphere gracefully until it punched into space and Ben directed the ship out of the gravity well as Rowdy, the R-9 series Astromech for his StealthX and his sometimes co-pilot rolled onto the bridge and beeped and whistled.

Ben took the admonishing without comment, "Rowdy, plug in and make calculations for a jump to the Horuset System, fasted route possible, use the deep-core hyperlanes imbedded in the navicomputer if they make it quicker."

The droid rolled to his access terminal and a message flashed across terminals all around the bridge. THE HORUSET SYSTEM IS LOCKED OUT OF THE NAVAGATIONAL COMPUTER JEDI SKYWALKER. I AM OBLIGED TO REPORT THIS BREACH IN PROTOCOL TO THE JEDI HIGH COUNCIL. THE HORUSET SYSTEM CONTAINS THE HOMEWORLD OF THE SITH. KORRIBAN IS NOT A PLACE FOR A YOUNG JEDI KNIGHT OR HIS R-9 SERIES ASTROMECH DROID

Ben grit his teeth, understanding again why Jaina was more than happy for him to take Rowdy off her hands when he left. The droid's self-preservation streak would make a Hutt proud. "A memory wipe will change your mind I'm sure."

I WILL LOG THIS AS COERSION JEDI SKYWALKER

"Just do it Rowdy…give it a few days and you'll be the Artoo-Detoo of the R9 production line."

WONDERFUL

"Watch it Rowdy, you might have me thinking you want to be a hero." Ben said with a slight smile as he finalised a series of hyperspace-jumps which would take them from the Kathol-Rift without incurring the wrath of the storms again.

THAT WAS SARCASM JEDI SKYWALKER

Ben laughed and pulled the hyperdrive lever, once they were out the Rift and on the way to Korriban he would have that long awaited sanisteam.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 2

The _Shadow_ dropped out of hyperspace as close as Ben could risk to the asteroid belt in the Horuset System.

It was a planetary system known to many but its coordinates a carefully guarded secret. Korriban was a desolate world of craters and forgotten tombs, regularly bombarded by comets and asteroids. It was a single planet system, complimented by an asteroid belt and seven moons. Ben took the safer option and sat on the border of the asteroid field, he considered touching down on one of the moons but none were in very stable orbits. Scanners showed no orbital defences around Korriban; or any high-powered technology on the surface. Ben knew from experience on Endor and Shedu Maad that hiding on a desolate world was not the hardest task so he didn't read much into the scans. Advanced sensor jammers in conjunction with an underground complex could easily mask energy signatures.

Rowdy was beeping and whistling from the back of the bridge but Ben ignored him, he shut down all main systems and touched down on one of the larger asteroids. Ben waited. If anything his two and a half years away from the Jedi taught him was the value of patience which was so often preached at him.

Ben waited for twelve standard hours in silence, until a convoy of freighters rose from the surface of the dead world. A couple of off-the-line YT-2400s and an aging G9-Rigger which had seen better days, none of the ships were heavily armed or dangerous to the _Jade Shadow_. A few concussion missiles and barrage of laser fire would cripple any of them but Ben supposed laying low was a priority for the One Sith. A Galactic Alliance Fleet group or even a single Star Destroyer could wipe them from the face of the Galaxy without breaking a sweat.

Within the hour, the ships cleared the system on different vectors and Ben powered up the _Shadow_, trusting in the Force that this was his window of opportunity.

"Rowdy. Take us in quietly on the far side of the planet from these co-ordinates, land in whatever natural cover you can find four clicks out." Ben typed the coordinates, unsure of how he absorbed such specific numbers from the Codex as he rose from his seat and made his way from the bridge to gear up.

The _Shadow_ didn't have much of an armoury. A few racks of blasters in varying degrees of antiquity, a selection of lightly armoured advanced combat flight-suits, a collection of vibroblades and a storage bin filled with thermal detonators and ion grenades. All in all it was a pale imitation of what the _Shadow _once held under the purview of Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker but it was enough for Ben.

He changed into a flight-suit and activated the active-camouflage systems. The once black fibres of the suit melted into a lighter shade of grey, matching the _Shadow's _metallic walls. The camouflage system would change dependant on the terrain he stood on or leaned against and if he had to get by without the Force, Ben would need every advantage to go unseen. Jedi robes weren't very practical in a desert setting, especially his black and grey variants.

Ben clipped on his favoured utility belt and picked up a modified blaster and holster, similar in look to the standard issue DL-44 many other Jedi used but very different under the surface. He grabbed his mother's lightsaber and secured it in his sleeve and pocketed his own in case of emergency. He had taken to using his Mother's blade over his own; it was far superior to his own design. He also picked up a belt of four thermal detonators, in case some reconstruction was in order. Lastly Ben picked up a vibroknife attached it to his belt.

It wasn't a nice thought but it was a silent means of eliminating an enemy. Mara Jade taught her son to be well prepared and Ben stopped at the thought, his mom, the women who raised him. Ben spoke with her for a time Beyond Shadows, in the Lake of Apparitions. She reassured him, stopped Ben from thinking he could have anymore to prevent her death on Kavan. Jacen, in his madness would have just killed him too and it was Caedus himself who related that.

Ben still had trouble believing he could talk to her in such a way but he missed her every day. Jacen took her life long before it was over, long before Ben or his Father was ready. And thinking of her it struck Ben; the words of Tadar'Ro rang in his ears, like his mother's would have.

_Ben Skywalker must be careful of the Codex and the knowledge it gives._

Was Ben doing the right thing? Did Anakin want to come back? Ben didn't speak to him much in the Lake of Apparitions; a quick few words and Anakin told him to move on. Was Anakin whole or was he a shell of the boy who died to save the Jedi?

Did the Codex deceive him? Could the Codex deceive him?

The _Shadow _jerked and the screen on the far wall lit up with a message. WE HAVE LANDED AT THE COORDINATES PROVIDED JEDI SKYWALKER. A SCAN OF THE AREA HAS SHOWN NO LIFEFORMS OR RECENT ARTIFICIAL CONSTRUCTION

"Give me a minute Rowdy."

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER

When he reached the bridge Ben saw it was dark beyond the viewport. Good, he would need every advantage and darkness could be counted as one. "Rowdy." He said and the little black Astromech rolled to his feet, bumping his shins. "Try not to break my shins please."

Rowdy whistled in indignation.

"No Rowdy, Sith will not come tapping on the hatch while I am away." Ben assumed; Rowdy's tone was panicked. "Keep the _Shadow _ready to break atmosphere and prep my StealthX. If I don't come back in 12 hours, shut down the _Shadow_ and get to my dad at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Tell him about the One Sith, show him everything I've complied along with the transponders of those freighters and get them to come rescue me please."

ROWDY WILL LEAVE IN 12 HOURS UNLESS YOU RETURN JEDI SKYWALKER

Ben nodded, approving the holographic message hovering in front of Rowdy. He was glad the little Astromech was so forthright; Ben didn't understand the bleeping and whistling language well. "In my StealthX, I would like the _Shadow_ to be around if I get caught and can escape myself."

THE STEALTHX HAS A LOWER SHIELD GRADING

If a droid could frown Ben would be looking at a downcast droid. "Take my StealthX Rowdy."

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER

And that was sullen. "The StealthX burns TibannaX Rowdy; it's safer if you leave at night. No one will see or detect the engine trail and you can't fly the _Shadow_ all the way back to Coruscant yourself."

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER, I WILL LEAVE ON THE STEALTHX

"You will leave on the StealthX only after twelve hours of waiting for me with no contact." Ben wasn't leaving Rowdy any loopholes.

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER

"Thanks for everything Rowdy." Ben patted the Astromech's matte black dome. Despite how the little guy infuriated him at times, he was Ben's only true companion for going on three years; he would miss Rowdy and even his program defying survival streak if anything happened.

Ben passed the _Shadow's _hatch and found Korriban cold; a light frost covered the sand beneath his feet. On his way to the valley Ben made himself small like Jacen taught him, so small that his Force presence diminished to where to a being who could harness the Force effectively would detect nothing more than an insect.

The _Shadow_ was several kilometres out and Ben made his approach on foot, arriving at the Valley in less than an hour. Even mostly cut off from the Force Ben could feel the discomforting, dark malaise. He was glad to be almost shut off from the Force and Korriban's darkness. The miasma of dark energy the planet and tombs radiated was intoxicating, smog which filled the air even without the Force and choked those unfortunate enough to be on the surface. Ignoring it as best he could Ben continued through the Valley, keeping to the shadows and seeing the first of a series of magnificent monolithic statues. Ancient aurebesh inscribed the names of Sith Lords gone past but Ben didn't read them or wait around, even with his diminished connection to the Force, Ben could feel _something_. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't feel like sticking around to see it either.

_In and out, _he told himself.

That was the plan but a Sith on a strolling down the valley vaped the plan pretty quick and Ben pressed back into the shadows, he felt a slight flutter as the material of his flight-suit conformed to the wall. He breathed deeply and slowly to calm his heart-rate. With the vibroknife in hand Ben waited until the Sith passed him on the return leg, noticing the gentle bump of a metallic hilt on his belt. Ben followed slowly.

_The simplest way to immobilise almost any near-humanoid species quietly is the severing of the spinal column, at the back of the pelvis or at the base of the neck; easy to remember and effective._

Those where words Ben remembered from his dead friend Lon Shevu, a man who died at the hands of a Sith Apprentice. That thought stayed with Ben as he patiently followed until the Sith reached the dark cave from which he emerged.

It was over in seconds, a hand covered the being's mouth and Ben buried the vibroknife into the base of the spine, up to the hilt. A sharp twist and the heavy body turned limp. Ben laid the being down slowly; the male Devaronian was light and couldn't have been very strong in the Force if his senses didn't pick up Ben's threat. He wiped the vibroknife on the humanoid's robe, smearing silver-like blood on the black robe. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Ben continued into the cave until he reached a durasteel bulkhead fitted in the rock, Ben used his datapad to pry open the heavy durasteel from a nearby com-panel.

Stepping inside the corridors abruptly became metal all around and Ben stopped as the bulkhead slid shut, allowing his suit to absorb the new patterns but knowing full well if he was spotted it would be a fight. As he continued on Ben ruminated that there was a good chance of being caught, he was lost. The Codex told him where to go but it wasn't exact. He needed the Force but couldn't risk opening himself to it.

Ben settled for a door with a nameplate _Security_. It was small; more the size of a tiny refresher than security room but it was complete with monitors and live feeds of the complex. Ben pulled out a datapad and carefully synced into the system to avoid detection, activating the holo-displays. The software was aged and mostly civilian standard, nothing like the military-grade slicing packages Ben's datapad was armed with. In a few minutes he had a map of the facility and his target location.

He checked the logs and it seemed they were finished with the cloning stage, the body matured to an acceptable age and they also completed dragging Anakin's essence from the Beyond Shadows. Anakin was under the purview of a Darth Maladi, the Sith Chief Medical Advisor. Ben would have to be careful, be prepared to wait it out even if she was torturing Anakin and Ben had a feeling a Sith wouldn't just finish up for the night.

With the map clear in his mind Ben navigated the facility more easily, not encountering any resistance. Ben supposed they weren't expecting company and manning the facility fully wasn't a priority. Either way Ben hoped he didn't run into the One Sith's leader Darth Krayt, from what he glimpsed in the Codex Ben knew he would not fare well single combat. The former Jedi would give his Father Luke a good run out and probably destroy any of the other Masters on the Jedi High Council.

Arriving at his destination Ben entered the door code he memorised from the logs and it slipped open soundlessly. He moved in quickly, staying low as he heard the crackle of Force Lightning and Anakin's screams. He kept behind the terminals and lab equipment bordering the room as he moved forward.

The organic, rack-like device in the centre of the room was all too familiar to his eyes. Ben could remember every second he spent in the Embrace of Pain on the _Anakin Solo_ in terrifying detail. Ben liked to think he moved past the event but seeing the device made him shudder at the thought of the constant pain, it riled his anger and made him want to _burn_ the Sith witch for subjecting a member of his family to it. To throw her on and let the slimy tendrils wrap her up and pull at her, pierce and stab her skin until the unrelenting agony drove her mad.

The anger didn't subside as and Ben tried to concentrate on what little of the Force he could feel, the perfect opportunity to neutralize the Sith would only come from the Force.

Darth Maladi, a red skinned Devaronian blasted the boy tied up in the binds of the Embrace with more lightning as he screamed and writhed with pain. After almost an hour Ben was sick of watching and waiting and gripped the vibro-knife. If she earned the Darth title, Ben knew from his limited study of the Sith that she would be more than adequate with a lightsaber. More than likely she would be better than him but Ben had the element of surprise; that had to count for something.

_A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack._

The ancient mantra, hammered into younglings at the Jedi Academy flashed into his mind. Ben disregarded it often but after all that happened during the War he used it a lot to direct his actions, but Ben was defending his cousin and attacked without regret. He threw the vibroknife hard, guiding it with what little Force-energy he could muster while keeping himself small and hoping it was enough. It wasn't, the Lightning stopped and the screams turned to gentle moaning as a _snap-hiss_ precluded the crimson blade cutting the vibro-knife from the air.

It fell away in two pieces.

"Come out little _Jedi_."

Ben hoped for far too much. He stepped from behind the terminal and released his control, allowing his presence in the Force to radiate outward; no longer small but strong and overwhelming with light to fend off the darkness of Korriban. He kept his blue eyes on his enemy as she turned to him. The room was familiar from his time behind Anakin's eyes, Bacta Tanks, equipment, computer terminals…If he wasn't on Korriban Ben would have expect Master Cilghal and Knight Tekli to be running around urgently attending to patients.

"A Jedi without his weapon and a boy no less," Maladi sneered at him. Her anger was hot in the Force, being fed and heightened by the dark energies of Korriban.

Ben ignored it, calming himself and letting the Force purge the anger and emotion from his mind. "Who says I need my lightsaber to beat you?"

"You are a boy."

"I'm a Skywalker." Ben stated and it had the effect he wanted, as it did on most beings. The humanoid took a step back and the lightning left her palm quicker than Ben would have liked, but he was ready and with a quickly outstretched hand the lightning dissipated harmlessly against his skin. The _Hassat-durr_ techniques Ben learned with the Baran-Do saved his life while traversing the Kathol Rift and were particularly useful when deflecting or absorbing electrical energy.

Sith Lightning had nothing on the planet-sized storms of the Kathol Rift Ben had to deal with, he felt a slight tingling as he absorbed the energy until finally he used his other hand to direct the flow.

The blast of Force energy threw Maladi back in a crumbled heap, well away from Anakin and the Embrace of Pain.

"I hate to say I told you so," Ben quipped and with a _snap hiss,_ the blue blade of energy once belonging to his grandfather dropped from his sleeve and stopped a strike meant to take his head from his shoulders. Pushing her off, Ben advanced strongly using a mishmash of heavy overhand _Djem So_ strikes to beat down on the defences of the Sith Lord.

Maladi to her credit ducked, dodged or blocked them all, flustered by the furious attack of the young Jedi Knight. "My apprentice will be here soon Jedi."

Ben smirked as he turned aside her thrust, "Devaronian male, pretty red skin like you, kinda old? He won't be back for sweetcakes Milady."

Darth Maladi ignored him and advanced wildly, thrusting her saber quickly again and again, forcing Ben back.

Ben didn't like being pushed back and when he was invariably cornered he jumped, using the Force to launch himself into a somersault overhead and when he landed he brought his lightsaber around in an awkward but sweeping _Soresu_ block which pushed Maladi's blade away and Ben spun with it. Coming around, Ben scored his blade along her shoulder but before his blade could take her arm off the burst of pain gave the Sith enough power to use the Force and she blasted Ben in the gut with a vicious Force Push. He spun end over end and tumbled until he landed on his feet unsteadily, gripping his saber with one hand and a table with the other.

The smoking gash only served to empower the Sith as she drew on the energies of Korriban to embrace her pain and Maladi was on him before he could recover, locking Ben's blade downward so he couldn't disengage but Ben forced his blade high, stopping her from severing his wrists or cutting into his blade.

"My apprentice has finally-"

Ben's danger-sense screamed and he released one hand from his lightsaber and summoned the blade of his own creation to hand. The blade _snap-hissed_ to life across his shoulder…just in time to stop a second crimson blade cleaving him in two but he was caught between them. The greatest failing of _Jar'Kai_ practitioners was strength, using two blades was deadly in attack but required hard training to strengthen both arms in order to withstand the pressure of two handed blows or to be able to survive saber-locks. Ben drew on the Force heavily to tighten his grip and pump oxygen to his muscles but he was shaking and sweat pooled in his flight-suit, flattening rusty locks of hair against his forehead and he could smell where his own blade was melting the outer layer of his flight-suit and burning the hair on the back of his neck.

He was tiring and the Sith could smell it, the male Twi'lek was broad-shouldered and his eyes burned sulphuric yellow as he bore down on Ben with all his Force enhanced strength.

Ben saw a flutter, a metallic sliver of metal that was once his vibroknife. He poured his pain and uncertainty into the Force as he reached out for the metal shard, confusing his enemies. He accelerated the shard of metal to incredible speed and it tore into Maladi's unprotected flank. She faltered, freeing his grandfather's blade and Ben kicked out, catching her knee beneath his boot and hyperextending it until it cracked horribly. With his main blade free, Ben ducked under his own arm, warding away Maladi's Apprentice by almost decapitating him but only succeeding in burning his blade along the Sith's chest.

"You will pay for that Jedi."

"Promises," Ben muttered, holding his blue blades crossed and low, in guard. The Master gone, it was time to school the Apprentice.

He didn't disappoint and flew at Ben with more ferocity than his Master. Ben spun and twirled, intercepting the single blade with every turn and pivot of his pair, withstanding the assault with relative ease. Vistis taught him that Jar'Kai was an effective defensive weapon, perhaps even more so than its more famed offensive aspects when used correctly. The twin blades were more of a psychological weapon, used to discourage attacks with unwavering speed and focus until a perfect counter could end matters.

Ben continued spinning and twisting around the crimson blade until he felt a shift in the Force. Until the Apprentice was soaked with sweat, having hoped his vicious assault would break Ben's defence easily. It did not; one so inexperienced in combat could not break him without the will of the Force behind them.

With the Force guiding him, Ben turned offensive. Spinning and slashing his blue blades in an unwavering attack he knew Vistis would pick holes in all day long but the Apprentice was not near the level of the Jensaari Defender. Ben twisted and turned constantly, spinning the twin blades furiously until finally the Force turned his way and he brought the blade in his right hand in hard, an obvious attempt at a killing blow. It was parried quickly but knocked the Sith off balance, enough that when Ben turned with the spin his other blade came around it was too quick and decapitated the Sith Apprentice at the waist, the shock still etched in the Twi'lek face as his body fell away in two parts.

Ben threw himself away quickly; away from the spinning crimson blade about impale him. His lightsabers clattered to the ground and deactivated as he dropped them in motion. He rolled and came up with his blaster in hand, levelling it at Darth Maladi. "I wouldn't recommend you try that again. Now free my cousin from the Embrace-" Ben summoned his blades to hand and clipped them to his belt, "-or this won't end well for you."

"You're a Jedi; you won't kill a defenceless enemy." Darth Maladi spat at him, silver-like blood dribbled down her chin as she cradled the leaking wound in her side.

Ben raised a brow. "You need a new definition of defenceless lady, you just threw a lightsaber at me and love a bit of lightning-" Ben gestured to the organic controls in front of the Embrace of Pain, "-I don't think so, let him down now!" A blaster bolt burned a hole in the plasteel at her feet.

"My Apprentice will have alerted the others, you will not escape _Jedi_!" Maladi said as she limped over and worked at the controls.

"You guys always say stuff like that," he said and Ben used the Force to lift one of the lightsabers littering the plasteel floor and it hit Maladi on the back of the head. She crumbled forward, splayed over the Embrace of Pain and Anakin.

Ben hurried forward, pulling the leather-clad Sith off his cousin. Anakin looked young, younger than Ben himself but he reasoned that they didn't have to mature the clone until his late early thirties to make it viable. His hair was the darkest of browns and his eyes ice blue when they flittered open. He reminded Ben of his Uncle Han, the same stubborn Corellian jaw and strong shoulders. Ben laid a hand on his Anakin's forehead and reached out with the Force. The feeling of warmth Ben recognized as family was familiar but there was something else, Anakin was distant. It was like Anakin was asleep and unable to wake up. Ben didn't have time to figure it out; he pulled one of Anakin's arms around his shoulders and used the Force to support the rest as best he could.

Anakin was immovable and it took all of Ben's remaining strength not to drop him. Ben set him down once they cleared the lab and picked the string of thermal detonators from his belt; he depressed the primer on each and made to throw them in but stopped short. They would kill Maladi and obliterate any leftover genetic samples, a must.

_A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack._

It had to be done. Ben couldn't go back for her and he had to destroy any leftover genetic material. Even if it went against everything Jedi in him, Ben threw the detonators inside and sealed the door.

Ben hefted Anakin up and pulled him down the corridors and out of the facility, moving past the still and unmoved body of the other Devaronian Sith quickly. He cleared the cave entrance and was halfway back up the Valley when the moons began to fade and the sun broke the horizon. It was only a few kilometres back to the _Shadow_ but Ben was tired from fending off the dark energy of Korriban since opening himself to the Force and dragging Anakin alongside him.

He wouldn't make it back to the _Shadow_ before the other Sith Darth Maladi boasted about caught up to him. Ben could feel them distantly, tracking him but it was useless attempting to hide himself again with a beacon of energy like Anakin Solo at his side. He pulled Anakin along, digging into his pocket and coming out with a broken comlink.

"Stang!" Ben swore, throwing it into the sand and pulling out his datapad. It had limited wireless capability, Ben hoped it would be enough to reach Rowdy on the _Shadow_ but if the Sith had the capability they would be able to pinpoint his position exactly. Ben looked at Anakin with concern, his cousin was out for count, his eyes flickering open like he was struggling to wake but the way he felt in the Force Ben wasn't sure.

Two Jedi would have been better than one in delaying the Sith, and Anakin died on a pile of Yuuzhan Vong he slaughtered with lightsaber in hand. Ben would appreciate that kind of help.

Ben set Anakin down in a cluster of rocks, the only cover for couple of hundred meters. The datapad activated and Ben's fingers slid along it quickly, typing a message to Rowdy that would play on all the _Shadow's_ holo-displays. The minutes went by excruciating slow until he read, AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER, on the screen and Ben saw the _Shadow _lift off in the distance. He hoisted Anakin back up and made his quickest pace as the first of the black-clad Sith came into sight bounding up from the path to the Valley.

Unfortunately for the Sith the _Shadow_ was just landing and Ben popped the hatch with the Force and unceremoniously dumped Anakin in the main corridor before making his way to the bridge.

Rowdy greeted him from the droid terminal with a loud whistle; Ben assumed it urgent and vaulted into the pilot's chair. "Rowdy, bring us up to full power and prepare to break atmosphere."

The holo-display lit up quickly. WE ARE NOT MOVING JEDI SKYWALKER, REPULSORS ARE RESPONSIVE BUT ENGINES ARE NOT.

Ben frowned, "How many of them are out there Rowdy?"

TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE…MORE WILL ARRIVE SOON JEDI SKYWALKER.

"Sync main weapons to my console Rowdy, blind fire forward and load concussion missiles in both tubes."

DONE JEDI SKYWALKER, HOWEVER MAY I WARN THAT YOUR PILOTING ABILITIES WILL BE SEVERLY TAXED WHILE OPERATING THE WEAPON SYSTEMS

"Just get ready to kick in the sublights on my mark, full burn and I'll take care of the rest." Ben spun the _Shadow_ around to face the group of Sith holding his ship in the sky. At the fore was a colossal figure in spiked grey armour.

Darth Krayt.

Ben hit the controls and the _Shadow's_ missile launchers loosed their load which stopped only a hundred meters from the group of Sith; caught in the air like the _Shadow_ and before they could be thrown back Ben fired everything he had.

The _Shadow_ glassed the area around the Sith and Ben remotely trigged the detonators on the missiles. Instantly four of Sith disappeared from the Force and the _Shadow_ was free and soaring through the atmosphere without a word in Rowdy's direction.

When they broke atmosphere Ben pulled the _Shadow_ onto the quickest vector out the gravity well and ignored the aging starfighters rising from the surface. A couple of Z-95 Headhunters and four I-7 Howlrunners, none of which had the capability catch the _Shadow_ before it reached hyperspace.

Ben was still on the edge of his seat until he pulled the lever and the Horuset System disappeared into the blue swirls of hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 3

An hour in hyperspace coreward of the Horuset System without sign of pursuit and Ben was satisfied. He pulled back the lever and the stars streaked into view once more as the _Jade Shadow_ dropped into an aging system. A red giant was dim in the distance and a couple of unassuming planets registered on the sensors so Ben set the controls to idle and got up.

"Keep sensors active and the hyperdrive hot Rowdy, plot the quickest jump to Coruscant and alert me if anything else drops in system."

Rowdy whistled and went back to his work.

Anakin was in the exact spot Ben dropped him. Slinging Anakin's arm over his shoulder Ben dragged him to the small MedBay. It was a couple of BioBeds which could erect a stasis field, stocks of Bacta and bandages, IV bags, intubation kits and basic Medkits for field use. The equipment was used to stabilize a patient until they could reach a Medical Facility. Thanks to his time as a Lieutenant in the Galactic Alliance Guard Ben was trained in the use of most of the equipment and he lay Anakin down on one of the beds.

He activated the holo-displays and set a scanning program. It would inform him in the simplest terms if Anakin had any critical damage and if he should be put in stasis until more specialised treatment could be provided. While waiting for the outcome Ben turned and grabbed a stack of Bacta-patches. Using a small laser he cut away the fabric of the robe around Anakin's arms and legs, wincing at the damage inflicted by the Force Lightning and the Embrace of Pain. Burns and puncture wounds covered his cousin's body.

Cleaning Anakin's wounds and applying Bacta-patches distracted Ben from his thoughts. It distressed him that he couldn't feel Anakin in the Force when before he could feel a supernova of energy that rivalled any Master in the Order. When he was finished Ben looked over the completed scan hovering in the air above Anakin's body. He was in almost perfect health besides the trauma of being electrocuted for hours on end which left scarring and minor nerve damage. It was nothing Master Cilghal and her team at the Temple couldn't fix once they got back.

But Ben didn't think they could fix that Anakin seemed to have no higher brain activity registering. He frowned at the readings and swiped his hand at them and they disappeared. It was useless, he wasn't a Healer; Ben didn't have a clue what to do with them anyway and did the only thing he could think of.

Laying a hand on Anakin's forehead Ben closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He reached for Anakin and his diminishing light with tendrils of Force-energy. Gently Ben lifted Anakin until he felt the familiar warmth return to Anakin's body.

When his eyes opened Ben found himself looking into a pair of the palest of ice blue. "Hi, I'm Ben Skywalker and I just rescued you from the Sith."

Anakin just stared at him.

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "You're Anakin Solo; Luke Skywalker is your Uncle. He's my dad, you're my cousin."

"…Luuu-" With that Anakin's eyelids drooped.

Frustrated Ben tried again to similar results. After ten or twelve attempts Ben gave up, he set a nutrient drip and stripped Anakin off and dumped the torn and bloodied robes in the trash. He pulled up a blanket to cover Anakin's modesty, later he would grab some of his own clothes and dress Anakin but Ben was too frustrated by failure to bother. If Anakin wanted to complain he could get up.

Under the water of the sanisteam Ben's frustration slipped away down the drain but the weight of Anakin's condition felt like the pull of 12G planet. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen, he didn't want to go back to Coruscant with Anakin in such a state but he didn't have much of a plan beyond the rescuing. When finished Ben entered his cabin and dressed. He took a spare robe went to see Anakin, dressing him and making sure his condition was still stable before making his way to the bridge and plopping himself down in the pilot's chair sullenly.

The display lit up without a beep or whistle. HYPERSPACE JUMP IS PLOTTED JEDI SKYWALKER DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED

"Give me a minute Rowdy."

Leaning back in the chair Ben fiddled with the holo-display distractedly, bringing up the latest HoloNet newsfeeds from Coruscant. It was relatively uninteresting. Interviews with Chief of State Wynn Dorvan and Senator Treen of Kuat, an interactive tour of the Jedi Temple alongside the latest Limmie and Shockball scores from across the Sector where the highlights.

Ben sifted the pages until he found an article on Jaina and Jag, son of Emperor Soontir Fel I of the Galactic Empire. After his Father placed Jag at the head of the Moff Council, plans were put in motion by the Moffs to create a true Second Imperium and galvanise the Empire with strong leadership after the death of Gilad Pellaeon. It was agreed that Jag was unsuitable for the throne given his age and public opinion. Instead with the agreement of the newly inaugurated GA Triumvirate and Moff Council Jag's Father, Baron General Soontir Fel; Imperial war hero of the 181st Fighter Wing was more suited to the Throne. The Baron was enthusiastically accepted by the people of the Empire. The entire episode was bizarre to Ben's eyes but he knew little of Imperial Politics, the pseudo-democratic nature of it all was confusing, especially given the Imperial want of an autocratic ruler.

He read on as the article went on to explain the establishment of Jaina's Academy on Bastion. Well more so about her dastardly plans to cultivate a Force-using Imperial bloodline in the vein of Palpatine and their Grandfather when she finally wed the Imperial Prince. Ben ignored most of it for the stupidity, especially headline, IMPERIAL KNIGHTS TO RULE GALAXY. It actually amazed Ben that such unsubstantiated trash could be published but Jaina didn't help her cause by taking such troubled Jedi with her.

While Kyp Durron's actions under the influence of Exar Kun were not ignored by the public, he redeemed himself in many eyes with his actions during the Yuuzhan Vong War and beyond. Tahiri Veila was even more contentious given her assassination of the beloved Gilad Pellaeon and her lesser known status as the Flow-walking junkie Apprentice of Darth Caedus, Ben didn't know what logic ruled that choice even though Tahiri turned back from the Darkside. Jacen's former spy Apprentice Seha Dorvald and the salt addicted Arcona, Jedi Knight Izal Waz, completed Jaina's motely band of Jedi misfits.

Ben could almost understand the scepticism but the resurrection of Anakin Solo would be the next big headline to focus on. It would make The Pierre Needmo Newshour and be plastered all over the HoloNet. But that relied on Ben actually solving his cousin's condition, he needed guidance but the Force could only do so much. He needed to _know_ what was wrong with Anakin before he could fix it or try to. An answer came to him and it was deceitfully simple.

The Codex.

It could help him see, like it helped him see Anakin. It could _give_ him the knowledge he needed, it could _give_ him the power to do what was needed. The only problem would be the Aing-Tii allowing him to return to the Embrace but Ben felt the hand of the Force guiding him once more. Guiding him on this course, Ben was sure of what he needed to do.

"Rowdy, set a jump to the Kathol Rift, quickest route."

The Holo-Display lit up with aurebesh. WHAT ABOUT CORUSCANT JEDI SKYWALKER

"I've changed my mind; compute a course while I check on Anakin."

ARE YOU SURE JEDI SKYWALKER, YOU MAY CHANGE YOUR MIND AGAIN AND I AM IN DIRE NEED OF AN OIL BATH

"Do you want a memory wipe Rowdy?"

ACKNOWLEDGED JEDI SKYWALKER

* * *

The Kathol Rift was conquered by three jumps and seven micro-jumps through hyperspace. Within less than five standard days the _Shadow_ had skipped across the galaxy and was hovering in the shadow of an organic-looking Sanhedrim ship of the Aing-Tii. It appeared less than ten seconds after Ben emerged from hyperspace, flashing into existence using a form of Faster-Than-Light travel which was a mystery to the rest of the Galaxy.

"Rowdy broadcast on all frequencies," Ben said and activated the _Shadow's _comm, "This is Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker, I have returned to speak with Tadar'Ro and your leadership. I have need of assistance from the Aing-Tii; if you allow me to land I will explain further."

Ben knew it would take some time and got up to check on Anakin. Afterward he readied a travel bag with all the equipment he would need on the journey to the Embrace. When he returned to the bridge at Rowdy's prompting he found the little astromech whistling away and a message caught Ben's eye on the holo-display.

WE HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED TO LAND AT THE DWELLING OF JORJ CAR'DAS

"Fire up the repulsors and atmospheric thrusters, I'm taking us in." The display flickered as it synced to Ben's line of sight and tracked as he worked the controls. He took the _Shadow _into the atmosphere gently, scanning the terrain for any signs of the mountain range which held the Embrace.

The _Shadow _landed gently and Ben synced the chronometer to planet-time and began the engine shutdown sequence. Ben knew Tadar'Ro would be in the same place as always, at the same time. He used the time to prep the speeder-bike he kept in the hold alongside his StealthX. With any luck the Aing-Tii would allow him to use it to ferry Anakin to the Embrace.

Too soon it was time and Ben exited the _Shadow_, the terrain was as rocky and clouds dark in the sky. Ben passed the former home of Jorj Car'das and continued onto the rocks of Teaching. It was cold and the wind whipping, Ben wished he'd worn a heavier robe as he saw Tadar'Ro crouched among the boulders. A small smile came to his face as Tadar'Ro rose from his sitting position, the translation device in his rocky grip.

Ben bowed his head before his friend and felt the welcome of Tadar'Ro both in the Force and when the six green tongues flickered over his face.

"Ben Skywalker has returned," The mechanical voice said, as the lights of the translation device flickered and whirled merrily. "With Anakin Solo."

"If I caused trouble bringing Anakin here I'm sorry Tadar'Ro, but I have to get to the Embrace." Ben said slowly; the calm he felt through the Force from Tadar'Ro was relaxing and he took a deep, slow breath.

"The Codex is dangerous Ben Skywalker."

Ben looked away in shame; he didn't want to admit being drawn to the Codex, the deep yearning he felt to hold it again. To use it for longer and unravel secrets of the Force forgotten since Order 66 and beyond, secrets Ben needed to uncover to save Anakin. "I know but it's the only thing in the Galaxy that can save Anakin. The Sith messed up and I don't know how to fix it, the Codex can help me."

"Ben Skywalker must not trust the Codex; the Embrace is sacred to the Aing-Tii."

Ben understood the meaning behind the words; a polite "no chance". "Help me Tadar'Ro. I can't go back to my family with Anakin like this, speak to your people and make a choice for yourself!" Ben poured his desperation into the Force and Tadar'Ro twitched as he felt it. "I will enter the Embrace Tadar'Ro and I will help Anakin, I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Tadar'Ro will bring Anakin Solo's plight to the Aing-Tii but Tadar'Ro can make Ben Skywalker no promises."

"I wouldn't ask you to. If you're not back in a day I will leave myself."

"Tadar'Ro will make haste."

Ben watched as Tadar'Ro turned away quickly and took off at a run. Satisfied Ben returned to the _Shadow_. He made his way to the bridge and stopped at Rowdy's station. "Search the terrain maps and look for the closest mountain ranges within a week of travel by foot, give me the most likely candidate to hold a subterranean cavern about four times the size of the _Shadow_."

Rowdy's matte black dome spun until his sensor eye glowed at Ben. ACKNOWLEDGED JEDI SKYWALKER, DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO COMPLETE THEM BEFORE FIXING THE PORT STABILIZER

Ben nodded. "Yeah Rowdy, we might have to make a quick exit if things go bad. Take a good look at the port power-couplings while you're making the repairs, I noticed some carbon scoring on the hull on my way back."

THE ENTIRE HULL IS CARBON SCORED JEDI SKYWALKER

"Do it Rowdy, I need to check on Anakin."

Ben found a spare pair of boots and put them on Anakin and found a heavier cloak in his cabin for the journey to the Embrace. Waiting on Tadar'Ro felt like a lifetime, as Ben felt Anakin diminish more and more by the minute. Ben couldn't even reach him in the Force, to lift him from being lost. Now Anakin felt like an empty shell but Ben was sure he could save him, Ben had to save him.

He gathered the gear on a repulsor sled and tethered it to his speeder bike. It was at least a couple of hundred kilometres to the Embrace and Ben wasn't confident of dragging Anakin that far, strapping him to the sled was his best bet. Once he was done Ben got some food; not much since the _Shadow _was running low on supplies. He hadn't time to stop at an outpost or port to restock and he was in the Kathol Rift for three standard months which took its toll on the stores. The lack of food made him surly and annoyed and Ben spent the rest of the day in his cabin, only leaving to check on Anakin.

The next morning did not come quickly but Ben was up and around long before he expected Tadar'Ro. Rowdy completed the repairs and was doing his level best to pester and encourage Ben to leave for Coruscant. At least he located the most probable location of the Embrace in a two hundred kilometres radius.

When Ben left the _Shadow_ he was ready to make off as soon as he heard from Tadar'Ro_._ He jogged to the rocks and Tadar'Ro was in the same position. "What did your people say Tadar'Ro?"

Tadar'Ro uncurled slowly from his sitting position. "In thanks for healing the divide of the Aing-Tii, the Aing-Tii and Tadar'Ro believe it is the will of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil that Ben Skywalker return to the Embrace. The Aing-Tii believe it is the will of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil that Ben Skywalker be allowed to help Anakin Solo even if Ben Skywalker must use the Codex again."

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes closed. "Thank you Tadar'Ro, thank you." His eyes opened when he felt a rocky claw on his shoulder.

"Ben Skywalker will need the help of Tadar'Ro. The journey must be made on foot and will take many days."

Ben grinned even as he thought of the arduous journey ahead. "We'd best get going."

The Aing-Tii nodded.

* * *

As much as Ben was grateful for the help of his Aing-Tii friend, he wished Tadar'Ro acquiesced to the use of a repulsor-sled. He did not and they had to carry Anakin for days. It was worse than Ben remembered. The skies cleared and the days on the Aing-Tii world were hot under the sun and above the sands, sunburned and shattered Ben was drawing on the Force just to stay on his feet. Thankfully Tadar'Ro could see it and was taking more than his fair share of Anakin's weight.

When they finally stopped on the steps of the Embrace Ben was eager to make camp and let his cousin down. Anakin's condition at least improved; Ben could feel him more easily in the Force. It was the Aing-Tii planet, despite the desolate surroundings it was alive with the Force, and the Embrace was a fountain of energy pouring over the planet.

The next morning Ben woke sullenly and used the Force to chase away his tiredness. He ate a few high protein ration bars and rummaged through his bag for his datapad. He used it to check Anakin's condition; the small monitor attached to the back of his neck allowed him to monitor everything down to fluid levels. Ben kept the load light, only one lightsaber and any other weapons were left with the _Shadow_.

"Ben Skywalker is ready?"

Ben looked over to where he had propped Anakin up against the cliff-face. "I am Tadar'Ro." Ben said as he made his way to Anakin's side and lifted him.

"May the relics of the Embrace give Ben Skywalker guidance and wisdom of Those Who Dwell Beyond the Veil."

"I hope they do Tadar'Ro."

"Tadar'Ro will await the return of Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo."

Ben struggled down the tight tunnel into the Embrace. It was dark but he remembered the path down to the relics easily. Pulling Anakin without help was hard on his tired muscles even with the Force reinforcing them. Reaching the Force-rich cavern was a relief; the energy washed over Ben and soothed his aching body. Through the Force Ben could feel Anakin's presence react to the energy and grow stronger, Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he muttered and moaned.

It was an encouraging as they awkwardly waded through the pedestals and stacks of relics.

The Codex was in the corner Ben dropped it, unmarred and undented the fall from his hand. Ben could feel the Force sing and swirl around it once more; he felt the aching return to his body as he set Anakin down, as he was drawn to touch the object again. It sang to him softly, whispering words of power and knowledge, all the power and knowledge he could ever need.

Ben wanted to ignore it; he wanted to ignore the promises of power, the lust for power that befell his Grandfather and went against every instinct of the Jedi he was supposed to be. Ben gripped Anakin's limp hand and reached out for the small metallic pyramid.

His fingers wrapped around the smooth surface and with a flash of light Ben could see _everything_ with the power of a Galaxy was in the palm of his hand.

He saw the beginnings of the Republic and long before the Infinite Empire of the Rakata and as its power crumbled with plague and war with the Esh-Kha. He saw as far back as the reign of the Columni and the Gree Enclave, and even longer still to the emergence of the Ones on Mortis before the construction of the Maw. He saw wonder at the arrival of the Tho-Yor and as the mysterious ships ferried Force-sensitive individuals to Tython. He saw the dawn of the Jedi in stone cities long before the devastating Force Wars. He saw as the early Jedi grew and prospered for thousands of years until the twilight and discovery of the true Darkside with the arrival of the Rakata in the Tython system.

The Darkside. Ben could feel it. The husky, seductive voice which whispered to his soul, it was caged by a wall of light so strong it couldn't break free. It begged and pleaded to be unleashed and wrought upon the galaxy.

The Lightside. Ben could feel it too. It didn't whisper words of power. It was calm, relaxing and wonderful. It purged all the confusion and indecision from his mind and replaced it with the will of the Force. The light was his family and the love they felt for him.

Ben turned away from the light. He had to direct the power even if it went against the will of the Force; Ben had to _use_ his power to help Anakin not allow it to use him. And with so much power in his hands all it took was a thought. Anakin was suddenly _alive _again as the Force revitalized the failing body and repaired the cellular degradation known to clones across the galaxy.

But the Sith were wrong; very wrong. Anakin's body was bright and alive with Force-energy but his mind was a void of blackness, devoid of all conscious thought.

A thought and it clicked. Without the wasteful trance of the Mind-Drinkers or the numerical sequence Ben found himself in the misty blackness Beyond Shadows. The mysterious Force-realm was shrouded in darkness and his own form was ghostly-blue. Ben navigated through the woods to the Lake of Apparitions. The Mists of Forgetfulness hung heavy over the waters and the Font of Power and Fountain of Knowledge flanked the dwelling of those who had become one with the Force.

Ben waded into the water, stepping carefully lest he fell into the Depths of Eternity, a fate not even the Codex could save him from. When he reached the centre Ben stopped, allowing the waters to calm around him until they were a mirror to his eyes. "Anakin!" Ben called and it rippled across the Lake. "Anakin Solo!"

The waters calmed to no avail, leaving Ben standing in the ghostly realm, alone. "ANSWER ME!" Ben called again, forcing the power of the Codex behind his words.

The water rippled again until they flew into the air, twisting and contorting until they settled and a figure standing on the waters faced him.

"Anakin?" Ben whispered; the watery form was vague in its likeness.

"_It's me Ben…" The voice echoed far across the shadowy lake. "You have to stop, what you're doing is wrong, it goes against everything we believe in. It goes against everything the Jedi stand for, balance, nature, love, fairness…you have to stop."_

"I can save you from this, what would I be if I turned away now?" Ben was incensed by the power it his fingertips, how one deny his power?

"_Look at what saving me is doing to you Ben, turn away from this, your skirting the edge and you don't even know it…drop that thing and go home."_

"We need you Anakin! The Jedi need a leader, they need someone to look to and it can't be me! I'm not enough, we need _you_, _your _family needs you…the New Jedi Order need _you_!"

_"The Order can't wait for a great Jedi to lead it Ben, even you. That's what everyone thought I was and when I died, too much died with me. Don't make the same mistake; don't let them push you into that. Every Jedi has to be their own light, because the light shouldn't go out when one-"_

"-Tahiri needs _you_ Anakin, not me, not another Jedi, not another Light." The watery figure looked away from him at that.

"_When you see her, tell Tahiri….tell her I love her; that I always will."_

"Tell her yourself-"

Quickly, before Anakin could slip away Ben reached out with the Force; he reached out and pulled at Anakin's essence until it was within his grip. And when it was tightly with him Ben pulled _harder. _Ben pulled with everything in him, it didn't matter if it was dark or light, Ben pulled until the misty lake around him disappeared and he returned to his perch at the top of the galaxy with his cousin's essence in the palm of his hand.

The blue energy writhed and fought his grip until finally it dissipated as the energy disseminated through the Codex and into Anakin's body. It resisted but Ben _forced_ it down the passageway, feeling the brush of darkside as he did but the ends justified the means. Ben refused to compare it to the actions of Jacen Solo. He was better than Jacen; Ben knew what he had to do and did it. Ben could let go of the power.

But should he? Ben could barely imagine the great and wondrous things he could do for the Galaxy with the Codex in his grasp.

_Ben Skywalker_

The slippery voice slid up his spine.

_Ben Skywalker_

He twitched as a cold shiver ran through him, "_Ship?"_ Ben said aloud. He remembered the organic Meditation Sphere of Sith origin vividly, from its leathery hull to the bulbous eye which shone with malevolence.

Ben moved past the voice to another, another mind touched Ben through _Ship_.

Her face flashed before him; fair skin, sharp black facial markings, a pale scar at the corner of her lips; her vivid, sulphuric yellow eye with their blood red irises. Her body was lithe, athletic and a touch shorter than his own. She was strong in the Force, steeped in darkness like a true Sith, _Ship's _newest Apprentice.

_Ben Skywalker_

Ben ignored the coldness and delved deeper into the connection, pushing through the bond with _Ship_ until he saw a beautiful planet. Humans and a near human species with lavender skin in a great city of glass. It was beautiful but dangerous and he saw an-

-an Army of Sith; an Army of crimson Lightsabers melting the city to the ground and slaughtering the lavender-skinned beings like Bantha, without remorse at the direction of a dark man.

They burned a vengeful path throughout the galaxy, a crusade of vengeance upon which to build a new Sith Empire…

-but an Army of Light stood before them, an Army of Jedi; Lightsabers of all hues burst to life before a Queen on her Throne.

The Throne.

The Throne of Balance.

Mortis.

He saw Allana as a beautiful young woman, a warrior like her mother before her…as she was skewered by the twin lightsabers of a colossal being in spiked armour and torn asunder like a ragdoll.

He saw himself fighting the girl with the scar, fighting with reluctance heavy in his heart as his blue blade cut across her middle...

He saw scarred and grief stricken Anakin Solo confront the dark man, a pulsing violet lightsaber in-

-he fell, the Codex dropping from his hand as sweat poured from his brow. Ben panted and gasped, looking at the ground as his sweat dripped from his forehead to pool on the stone.

Ben looked up desperately to find a roguish smirk looking down on him.

"I'm Anakin Solo and I think I just rescued you from getting lost in the Force little cousin."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 4

"-Dab this, Dab that, Dab why are you wearing robes? Dab is that a lightsaber? Dab you're actually a Jedi?...I swear the next person who calls me Dab is getting Force-pushed into the nearest skylane."

"You look like him and _you _are supposed to be dead…" Ben reasoned.

"No he looks like me; he was surgically altered to look like me. At least he's somewhere on the Outer Rim after that whole 'Alliance Marshall' job. I bet Jaina told him to jump into a volcano."

Ben picked up one of the datapads scattered around him at his desk as Anakin sat back lazily in a chair with his feet propped up. "No one mentioned how much Anakin Solo liked whining about his life, all I got was how he died so heroically to save the Jedi Order."

Anakin glared at him. "You try getting poked and prodded for a week until Master Cilghal and Tekli figure out you're you. Tekli kept telling me I didn't smell right and I think I smell just fine! And besides it's your fault; you're the one who went to such lengths to bring me back-"

"-and I'm beginning to wish I didn't"

"Don't say that little cousin, when my mom and dad get back from Bastion I'm sure they'll throw you a party."

Ben looked up from fiddling with his datapad. "When do they get in? Is Tahiri coming with them?"

"Start of the week and no Tahiri's out on assignment and I want to tell her in person, she deserves to hear all this from me. Besides I hear she has been seeing some Imperial Captain." Anakin supplied sullenly as he pulled at his robes. "What's with these robes? Don't tell me we've become that stuffy this is all Jedi get to wear now!"

Ben dropped his datapad and sighed in irritation. "Well it's better than wearing flightsuits all the time, it's not like we're fighting a war."

"Yeah we missed the latest; I can't believe Daala was crazy enough to try and exile Uncle Luke."

"I don't know what my dad was thinking putting her in charge of the Galactic Alliance," Ben said shaking his head

"Neither do I; especially since she went all mynock-shavit crazy after and tried to re-enact the Purge with Mandos and a couple of Dark Jedi. Thank the Force the people of the GA never went along with her and the General Staff of the GA Navy and Army revolted against her. Chief of State Dorvan seems like a much more level headed being with little love for Boba Fett or Dark Jedi."

"I know," Ben said as he activated the galaxy-map imbedded into the mundane grey desk. The small study room darkened as stars streamed and settled into a near perfect imitation of the galaxy above the holo-projector.

Anakin pulled his feet off the table. "What have you been doing in here all day?"

"Looking for something," Ben said distractedly as he input search parameters. He knew roughly where the Sith planet was, but roughly in a galaxy with a couple of hundred billion stars was a bit like trying to find a planet in the Maw cluster.

"I get that, Uncle Luke is worried about you. After your report to the Council about the One Sith and the Sith you saw, you've been holed up in here. And don't get me started on your 'little journey'. Not many newly made Knights get to saunter off and study under Jensaari Defenders, Aing-Tii and Fallanassi. I think Uncle Luke wants you to have a Master again or at least a partner to help you."

Ben concentrated on a small sector in Wild Space. It seemed a likely candidate, piracy was on the rise and strange ships had been spotted in the area but most of the Sector was unexplored and locating the planet would be a problem.

"This is about the girl you saw isn't it?"

Ben's eyes snapped from the galaxy-map.

Anakin nodded; his eyes serious. "I saw the girl when I pulled you away from that thing; I saw me and the dark man fighting too. She's pretty, I prefer scarred blondes in their early thirties but whatever fuels your Starfighter. I know she's a Sith and I know she's on whatever planet you saw. You need to be careful little cousin, it's not like she's a former Sith Apprentice turned Imperial Jedi almost double your physical age and seeing a moderately successful Officer in the Imperial Navy. She's a Sith Ben, she's a pure bred and trained Sith. All she has known in her life is darkness; you might not be able to save her from that."

Ben looked away; he didn't know why he was looking so intently for the planet. Was it the girl? Was it _Ship_? Was it his need to live up to the legacy of his family? He was quite an insular being; Ben knew that, it was something his Father often lamented about. That just being Ben Skywalker seemed to set him so far apart from other Jedi his age and it did.

"I understand Ben, people said my whole saving the Galaxy by myself thing was my problem, you're the same but it's people you want to save. First you saved Tahiri from Jacen and now you want to save this girl. I get it, you want to save her from the Sith. There's nothing wrong with that, you just have to be careful, she might not want to be saved."

"I know but she's not like Jacen, she's different. I don't know how to explain it, she loves her family, she loves her people, she doesn't live in a world of hate. Not the way Jacen did in the end and she's been a Sith all her life. If even some of her people are like that don't they deserve to be shown a better way? I have to find this planet; the Galactic Alliance and the Order have enough to deal with keeping the Mandos in check and tracking down Darth Krayt without going up against thousands of Sith."

"Is the Force telling you to do this?"

"I don't know." Ben said honestly.

Anakin nodded. "I take it you want this back." Anakin unclipped the lightsaber Ben gave him from his belt. The design was very similar to the blade he once wielded, both having been based off the Grandmaster's design. It was comfortable in his hand and served him well sparring in the training halls of the Temple the few times he had been down to test the capabilities of his body.

Ben patted the cylinder on his belt. "Keep it until you get your own. I have my mom's just now."

"Thanks."

Anakin raised his hand and the holo-display turned off. "Come on little cousin, you need a break and I need to blow off steam."

"I am physiologically older than you Anakin."

"I remember when Aunt Mara had to wipe your butt so you're staying little cousin for now."

* * *

"Dad."

"Ben." Luke said calmly, not rising from his meditation.

Ben entered the small room with a hint of reluctance. He didn't think his Father knew but the Grandmaster of the Order intimidated his son greatly, having to live up to the reputation of a hero of the First Galactic Civil War and every war and since was a tough billing. While Ben knew it would take time he just never felt comfortable in his Father's shadow which was why he wanted to become Jacen's Apprentice. It was why he chose to become a Lieutenant in GAG. It was why Ben had to find his place in the Galaxy apart from his family after the War.

Luke opened his eyes. "You want to leave again."

It was a simple statement and Ben could feel the hurt in it through the Force. "I have to. I'm the only one who can do this. I'm the only one who held the Codex."

Luke stood and moved to the window, with a wave of his hand the small room was bathed in the dim glow of twilight on Coruscant. "I spoke with Anakin, why are you so intent upon this Ben? Are you worried what happened to Jacen will happen to you?"

Ben shrugged as he joined his Father and stared out at the towers and skylanes. "I don't know; I feel like the Force is pushing me to do this. When I find the planet I'll scout it, come back and make sure we can subdue them."

"Subdue?"

"They are Sith dad, we can't take any chances with them."

"It is a planet with people, a society, not just Sith. The entire Empire did not pay for the crimes of the Emperor."

"I know." Ben said. "Can I take a StealthX? It will help me stay undetected if I get a chance to survey the planet."

"Anakin wants to go with you; perhaps the _Shadow_ would be a better option."

"I'd rather go alone; I can stay undetected easier if it's just me." Not that Ben scorned the thought of help but he had a feeling this was his path, not Anakin's. Anakin wanted to re-connect with his family and friends and Ben didn't have time to wait around for him.

Luke smiled wistfully, "That sounds like something your mother would have said."

Ben fidgeted with the lightsaber on his belt. "I didn't see her, when I brought Anakin back I mean. I didn't see anyone but Anakin…I don't think they approved of what I was doing."

Luke nodded in a thoughtful manner. "Did you do what you felt was right?"

"I think so but I let the Codex take me. I don't think I would have let it go if Anakin didn't stop me." Ben looked at his feet and smoothed out his black and grey robe with shaking hands.

"But you did let it go Ben; did you try to pick it back up?"

Ben shook his head.

"Good, do you want to use it again?"

Ben nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of the desire but Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Power is a hard thing to turn away from Ben; it is a burden you will always shoulder. I struggled after touching the darkside, everyone does but you will become stronger for it."

"Thanks dad," Ben said quietly.

Luke smiled as he felt the touch of his sister through the Force. "Leia and Han will be landing in a couple of hours. Why don't we go down to the Training Halls in the meantime and you can show me what you learned with Defender Beviin?

Ben felt a twinge in the Force. "You know Vistis?"

"The Saarai-kar recommended him as an advisor when she learned Admiral Daala was using Mandalorian mercenaries to put down the slave revolts in the Outer Rim. He also helped us defend the Temple when the Admiral eventually turned her attention to us. We can see if what he taught you was enough to make me turn on my lightsaber?"

Ben laughed out loud, breaking the tension. "I'll give it a try…old man."

* * *

The few days Ben said he would stay on Coruscant actually turned into a few weeks. His Aunt Leia refused to let him abscond to the far reaches of the Galaxy until he spent some time with his family.

Han helped him completely overhaul the _Jade Shadow's_ systems and tweak the hyperdrive and sublights. He walked with Leia in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and they talked of everything by his favourite waterfall…the Codex, Jacen, Anakin, his time Beyond Shadows; everything Ben couldn't come forward and tell his Father about. Anakin became less surly as the weeks rolled on, especially as he spent time with his newly found niece Allana. Jaina even demanded by Holocom that they all got out to Bastion, Ben knew he wouldn't be going but the Council was unsure how to handle Anakin's return and agreed that he wouldn't have the duties of a normal Knight for a while and allowed him to leave.

Most surprising was the time Ben spent with his Father. They discussed his learning with the Jensaari, Fallanassi and Aing-Tii, even his months Beyond Shadows with the Mind Drinkers. Luke explained that the Jensaari had since signed an official partnership with the New Jedi Order, in which one Defender was assigned to fill a space on the Jedi High Council as a special advisor. Luke sought to bind all the Force using Orders of the Galaxy together and had sent out emissaries to the Baran-Do, Fallanassi and Iron Knights. The agreement entailed greater cooperation between the Orders, more specifically access to Jensaari Holocrons thought lost from before Order 66. They sparred in the Training Halls with Anakin and meditated on Ben's recent visions in the Force, which he shared with his Father and they discussed the threats of the Sith and the incident with Darth Maladi.

It was the early hours of the morning Anakin and the others were leaving Ben found himself in the hanger prepping his StealthX which sat next to the legendary _Millennium Falcon_.

"You should take the _Shadow_ kid, I agree with Rowdy. That thing is just a poorly armoured X-Wing, if you're chasing kriffin' Sith you'll need something that can do a bit more damage."

Ben was confident that the lasers and Baradium filled Shadow Bombs were firepower enough. "I can't use the _Shadow_ properly in a fight and still fly it Uncle Han, well unless…" Ben grinned inside the access hatch of his StealthX, "…unless you wouldn't mind letting Allana come along to be my co-pilot."

Sitting next to her Grandfather Allana perked up and the little, furry Nexu in her lap growled softly. "Can I fly the ship Grandpa?"

"Maybe when you're older honey," Han said quickly, _much older_, he added silently.

Ben pulled his head out of the X-Wing's innards and closed the panel. "That's the inertial-compensators recalibrated Rowdy, run a diagnostic."

Rowdy whistled in acknowledgement from his socket behind the cockpit.

Ben dropped the hydrospanner into his tool-bag and stowed it in the storage compartment of the StealthX.

"You should take Artoo kid; I know your dad would feel better with him watching your back. What with the Mandos still gunning for any Jedi they can get their hands on." Han said as he lifted Allana and Anji down and they ran off down the hanger together.

Ben watched them; the little girl was a red-head again, it was safe for her at the Temple. Allana reminded him of Jacen. Before he fell to the darkside Jacen was fond of animals, Ben still remembered the camping trip they took to Endor even if the memory was still a little fuzzy. Jacen taught him how to connect with animals on that trip, how to read and use his empathy to communicate with them. It was a big step in Ben's acceptance of the Force back into his life. Allana bounded up the ramp into the _Falcon_ with the little Nexu cub trotting along dutifully a few steps behind_._ "What made you and Aunt Leia let Allana have a Nexu for a pet? Was a Kybuck or Tauntaun too tame for the Granddaughter of Han Solo?"

Han, to Ben's surprise, smiled proudly. "She's like Jacen was Ben. There was an accident while we were at the Coruscant Livestock exchange, power around the Nexu enclosures failed and the mother escaped. Leia had to kill it to stop it chewing on an Ithorian's leg but I lost track of Allana in the rush of the crowd. A cub managed to jump out on its mother's tail and Allana stopped a Rodian from blasting it. When I found Allana I tried to get her away but she refused to let Anji go. She said since Leia killed the Mother we had to help the babies and she wanted to keep Anji." Han ran a hand through his hair. "We actually managed to find homes for all of them; Bazel Warv even took one of them when Allana asked him," a grin of pride split Han's face, "she has the big guy wrapped around her little finger."

"She takes after Aunt Leia then?" Ben said with a wry smirk.

Han scowled at him, looking every bit the bad tempered Grandfather. "You should come to Bastion with us kid, Jaina would be happy to see you. They could put you up at the Academy; there are more than enough Apprentices to go around, you could teach them a thing or two. There are even a few girls your age, that aren't Sith."

Ben appreciated the thought. "Next it will be Jaina telling me not to do this."

Han shrugged as he leaned against one of the _Flacon's_ landing struts. "We're a small family Ben, we talk."

Ben sighed and sat on top of a cargo container. "We need to find this planet and the Sith on it Uncle Han and the GA can't afford to search every unexplored Sector in Wild Space."

"Leia said there is about thirty Knights on assignment in Wild Space Sectors-"

"-then I'll have plenty of back-up if I need it," Ben concluded.

"You're too much like your dad kid, you don't worry enough."

* * *

Finally ready to go their separate ways once again, Ben's family was gathered around the side of the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia was dressed in Jedi robes of startling white; in complete contrast to the brother she was embracing in the darkest of blacks.

Ben was always awed by the power his Father and Aunt held, their presence in the Force was awe-inspiring at times. Over the years since her initial training with Master Sebatyne Leia had grown in the Force to the point where Ben knew she eclipsed most of the Jedi in the Order despite her advancing years even if she fell far short of his Father. They were lucky, Jedi could use the force to stave off the effects of age, invigorate themselves and allow their bodies to perform feats which could surpass even the best of athletes. His Uncle Han was known to gripe about it endlessly as he was dragged him into trouble time and time again.

Ben wondered if he felt the same to others, or if he even felt as strong as Anakin did to him. Anakin had grown more comfortable with being alive in the last few weeks but Ben knew he was still distracted by thoughts of the years he missed. From sparring with him Ben understood exactly why it was said by others that Anakin used the Force like he drew breath, Jedi could train their entire lives and not attain such a connection. Ben was hopeful that Anakin could find peace again and even happiness but he couldn't shake the feeling that Anakin's life would be as tragic as before, that Jaina wasn't the _only_ Sword of the Jedi; she was just the only one who survived the war without being broken.

"Hey Ben, can we talk for a minute."

Ben turned to find Anakin and Allana sitting on the cold, metal floor of the hanger playing with Anji. Personally he wasn't sure what was so appealing about playing with an animal with so many teeth. At the thought Anji stopped and looked directly at him, he could feel her curiosity.

"Allana," Anakin said, "take Anji to your cabin and get strapped in with Grandpa, I'll be up in a few minutes."

Allana hugged her Uncle tightly, "Okay Uncle Annie!"

Ben smiled as she passed him and hugged his leg. "See you soon Allana," Ben said and he mussed her hair. Satisfied Allana was bounding up the _Falcon's_ ramp in second with Anji tearing after her.

Anakin stared on after her. "She's so much like Jace Ben, she looks like Tenel Ka but she reminds me of Jacen whenever I look in her eyes."

"I know; I miss him too."

"He saw something too Ben, when he touched the Codex. He saw the dark man, on a throne next to Allana."

"The Throne of Balance," Ben whispered to himself.

Anakin nodded. "That's what Jacen called it too, on the other side…he turned to the darkside to save her but I think he was always falling, he never really recovered after what happened to me, then with Vergere on Yuuzhan'tar. I wish I could have been here to save him but he was Jace all the way to the end, his way was right and everyone else was wrong. Always going on about how I should listen to the Force instead of just using it, look where that got him," Anakin muttered.

They lapsed into silence and Ben didn't know what to say, thankfully Anakin saved him.

"I just wanted to say…I guess I owe you one little cousin, if you ever need a hand on this journey of yours, to find this girl and her planet, I'm only across the galaxy." Anakin held out a hand.

Ben shook Anakin's hand tightly. "It's not about the girl, it's about the Sith-

"-sure it's not." Anakin said with a grin.

"Keep your comlink active, I might just take you up on the offer someday Solo."

Anakin turned to walk to the _Falcon_ but stopped, "This will sound stupid but I want you to have this." Anakin produced a lightsaber from his robes and held it out for Ben.

Ben took it and turned it over in his hand, it was similar to his own hand made design. "Is this your lightsaber from the war?"

Anakin nodded, "Yeah, Lowie was on Kashyyyk and my dad had him extract this from Chewbacca's memorial tree. I got it back last week but I've not really used it."

"Why not?"

"Bad memories," Anakin said with a shrug.

"So you want to pass bad memories onto me?"

"No…no, it's not like that." Anakin said quickly. "It's an old Jedi thing I read about in the Archives. Two Jedi would exchange lightsabers as a symbol of trust. You gave me yours and now I give you mine. You have Grandfather's but Uncle Luke said you like having two."

Ben's hand tightened around the hilt and his thumb slid over the activation stud. The violet blade shot to life between them with a gentle _snap-hiss_. "Thanks," Ben said over the hum of the blade. "I was getting bored with having two blue-"

"-I think Anakin is referring to a Concordance of Fealty. Where two Jedi, Knights or Masters exchange their lightsabers as a symbol of trust, friendship and learning," Luke interjected seriously.

Anakin shrugged it off. "Ben brought me back; I think that counts Master Skywalker."

Luke felt the urge to smile as his old title past Anakin's lips. "I feel compelled to agree."

"And I guess I accept." Ben concluded as he waved to Han and Leia as they boarded the _Falcon_, he already said his goodbyes to them.

"See you soon little cousin." Anakin turned to Luke. "I'll be back soon Uncle Luke."

Ben watched as Anakin embraced his Father tightly in a display of affection he didn't think he could emulate. He was too much like his Mother for such things. It was almost sad. Ben would do almost anything for his family, he would put his life on the line for them without the slightest twinge of hesitation but the thought of embracing his Father in such a fashion was almost incomprehensible to him. Luke came to his side and together they watched the _Falcon_ rise gracefully and shoot from the hanger bay and into the Coruscant sky.

The canopy opened as they approached the StealthX, Rowdy was dutifully in his socket behind the cockpit and the pre-flight checklists were all complete. Ben watched as his Father ran a hand over the fuselage of the matte black StealthX. He pulled up his flight-suit and secured all the vac-seals, his helmets was already up in the cockpit.

Luke dug in the folds of his robe and produced a credit chip. "This contains all the funds you will need and is completely untraceable. All GA military outposts in the area will be open to you and the Council has sent out a message to all the Knights in the area. If you run into trouble all of them have been directed to respond to your distress signal regardless of their missions."

Ben tucked the chip away in a pocket and made his way to the ladder.

"Ben…" Luke hesitated, "-be careful and… may the force be with you."

Ben hung short of the cockpit. "Don't worry about me dad, worry about the Mandos, when I come home we'll have a whole new problem." That said Ben swung up and into the cockpit. He paused a moment as he felt the calm radiating from his Father and took the moment to centre himself and take a deep breath. "Rowdy, fire up the repulsors, close the canopy and signal Temple Control, we're out of here."

The StealthX lifted from the hanger and Luke watched quietly, radiating calm in the Force as its ion engines finally fired, speeding it from the Temple District and disappearing from the Coruscant skyline.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to be

Chapter 5

Plodding around the Wild-Space and the Outer-Rim for months on end in the confines of a StealthX made Ben yearn for the _Jade Shadow_, for her many compartments and cabins and the wondrous, spacious cargo bay which could have held his StealthX while in hyperspace. Even Rowdy complained about his distinct lack of freedom, but Rowdy complained about almost anything, not least his underuse of the newly upgraded thrusters for EV repairs.

Ben spent the most part of two months meditating in hyperspace while searching the unexplored sectors of Wild Space, allowing the Force to guide his hands at the navicomputer. Unfortunately the Force was vague and Ben mostly found himself chipping away at various Pirate Cartels as they attacked helpless freighters and convoys. He helped out fellow Jedi as he found them, Knights Seff Hellin and Yaqeel Saav'etu being the highlights.

So far Ben had learned that Dagobah was every bit as inhospitable as he read about and the place of his Grandfather's public death, Mustafar, was toxic and mineral rich and in the process of being plundered by various mining conglomerates working for the Corporate Sector Authority. Thankfully it held a rather opulent and domed trading port with a GA Outpost which was happy to top-up his supplies, fuel and munitions.

Sadly his exploration had not yielded any results on the Sith front, Pirate attacks along all major and minor trade routes around the wild space where up, but were identified as being under the banner of a resurgent Black Sun Crime Syndicate controlled of a new and ruthless Vigo by the name of Yaru Korsin. Aging TIE variants, various Uglies and a few ChaseMaster Frigates made up their combat capable craft. They were dangerous to civilian shipping but only away from GA patrols. Unfortunately civilian shipping often strayed from the main shipping lanes and newer reports told of freighters not just being stripped of cargo but captured and crews spaced. Ben didn't read too much into it, he just figured the newest criminal Cartel in the Galaxy was looking to expand into Ryll Spice trading or another illegal activity which preyed upon the weak and needed the ships.

Ben fiddled with the holo-display and stretched his legs. Being cooped up for three days since a pit-stop was making him restless. He didn't understand how pilots could stand being cooped up so much and so long without a good sanisteam, he was glad the suit was sealed or the stale air of the cockpit wouldn't smell very stale. Just as he was inputting the coordinates for his next jump the screen to his left lit up with Rowdy's favoured script.

JEDI SKYWALKER, WE ARE RECEIVING A DISTRESS CALL FROM JEDI KNIGHTS SEFF HELLIN AND JYSELLA HORN. THEY ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM AN UNKNOWN ENEMY AND ARE REQUESTING ALL GALATIC ALLIANCE NAVY AND JEDI AID IN THE AREA

"Have you got their location Rowdy?"

ACKNOWLEDGED JEDI SKYWALKER, FIFTEEN STANDARD MINUTES IN HYPERSPACE WILL TAKE US TO THE ENGAGEMENT ZONE

"Port the coordinate to the navi-computer and lock s-foils for jump."

Ben quickly checked the status of his shields, powered up the lasers and loading Shadow Bombs into the quick-drop launchers.

S-FOILS ARE LOCKED AND HYPERSPACE JUMP COORDINATES ARE LOADED, MAY I CAUTFUSION THE LOGIC OF POWERING UP WEAPONS SYSTEMS, THIS IS A STEALTH FIGHTER

"Trust me Rowdy," Ben said as he sealed his flight-suit fully to his helmet and pressurized the seal.

WE SHOULD SEND OUT A DISTRESS SIGNAL, YOU HAVE THE OVERIDE CODE FOR ALL JEDI KNIGHTS IN THE AREA

"Do it quickly," the StealthX flipped end over end as the autopilot lined up the jump.

DONE JEDI SKYWALKER

In seconds the black was replaced by a tunnel of blue and white.

XXXXX

Ben waited until the last possible millisecond, until the Force screamed at him and Rowdy threw up his most potent warnings in the brightest red aurebesh he could muster before he slammed down the hyperdrive lever. The stars streaked into view and Ben pulled back the yoke with quickness only a Jedi could and pushed the thrust pedal to the floor as all the monitors flashed warning lights at him as his shields skimmed along the edge of the mass of durasteel he almost rammed his fighter into.

In seconds Ben was away and his StealthX disappeared from sensors and viewports into the star strewn black. "Rowdy give me a passive scan of the area, where are Knights Hellin and Horn."

The sensor display filled with contacts a few hundred kilometres out, the transponders sorted themselves and marked targets for him, picking up on the sensor signals from the other Jedi Starfighters but not returning them. Ben pushed his sublights to maximum and reached out to the two Knights and felt acknowledgment in the Force, Hellin was calm and seemed to be having fun while Horn was frantic and fearful.

SEVEN IDENTIFIED ENEMY CONTACTS ON SENSORS JEDI SKYWALKER, ONE CHASEMASTER FRIGATE REGISTERED TO THE CORPORATE SECTOR AUTHORITY CORPORATION WORKAN INDUSTRIES AND SIX ENEMY STARFIGHTERS, THREE OF VARIOUS 'UGLY' CLASSIFICTATION, TWO T-65 X-WING CLASS AND A SINGLE MANDALORIAN BES'ULIIK CLASS OF IRREGULAR WEAPON CONFIGURATION. KNIGHT HORN'S FIGHTER IS DAMAGED, WEAPONS ARE INOPERABLE, ENGINES ARE AT 65% CAPACITY AND HER PORT STABILIZER WILL FAIL, KNIGHT HELLIN IS HOLDING OFF THE ENEMY SQUADRON

Per Rowdy's prediction Ben saw a small flash in the distance and the blue fusion-trail of an XJ7 X-Wing spinning out of control. "Keep an eye on the ChaseMaster and light us up like a comm beacon Rowdy, we need to grab some attention. Message Jedi Horn to pull out as soon as her Astromech can get her hyperdrive back up, command override Skyguy-Aurek-Besh-1-9-2-7-6-0."

MAY I REMIND YOU A STEALTHX EMITTING COMM WAVES IS ONLY A LIGHTLY SHIELDED, FIBERPLAST-ARMOURED XJ3-SERIES X-WING STARFIGHTER

"Memory-wipe Rowdy-"

ACKNOWLEDGED JEDI SKYWALKER, COMM-ARRAY ACTIVATED…SECURE PACKET MESSAGE SENT

Ben's StealthX swooped in before the enemy pilots could react to his appearance on their sensors with his lasers firing into the lead; he loosed a Shadow Bomb as he passed and used the Force to propel it in the direction of the Uglies. Shields shredded, the Ugly disappeared along with its two comrades in the expanding white fireball of the Baradium-enhanced warhead's blast radius.

Once his fighter cleared the area Ben cut the fusion-drives, flipped his fighter and accelerated back to the battle, happy the odds were evened significantly even if the Uglies presented little challenge. Knight Hellin was doing his best to keep the Mandalorian Fighter from tearing apart the rest of Horn's XJ7 while the two X-Wings turned his way.

"Have they got torps Rowdy?" Ben jammed the acceleration pedal to the metallic flooring.

NEGATIVE LASER CANNON ARMAMENT ONLY JEDI SKYWALKER

"Good, cut all power to active sensors and the comm array on my mark."

It was time to do a disappearing act. "Mark!" All the sensor and comm displays around the cockpit wiped clean and Ben cut his engines just as his fighter entered weapons range. "Shield's to double back Rowdy; now!"

WE ARE FACING-

Before the message could finish Ben inverted the fighter once more and the T-65s shot by him and with their targeting computers useless, only a few blind-fired laser blasts slammed his aft shields. In seconds a barrage of his own laserfire destroyed the aft shields of the port X-Wing and burned away the starboard s-foils, sending it off in an uncontrollable spin leaking fuel and engine coolant. Before Ben could turn his fighter on the starboard T-65 it banked hard and dodged the steam red bolts which destroyed its fellow. Ben slammed his foot to metal again but the precious seconds afforded to reverse the momentum of his fighter for forward thrust gave the T-65 enough time to complete its turn and Ben felt the warning of the Force before laser fire cut into his forward shields.

Ben slammed the yoke hard before the front end of his fighter was disintegrated but warning lights filled his peripheral vision and he pushed his fighter hard in the general direction of the other Jedi as he banked hard to avoid the laserfire of his adversary. He pulled his StealthX into a series of wild manoeuvres and even with the inertial compensators fully active he was slammed back into his seat.

Despite his attempts the T-65 stayed on his tail, doggedly scoring hits on his aft shields. Ben banked hard again, coming within a few kilometres of the XJ7 battling with the Mandalorian fighter. Rowdy's display lit up urgently but Ben ignored it.

"Not…now…Rowdy…I'm…busy…trying…not…to…get…us…killed…"

Rowdy's whistle filled the speakers of his flight helmet as Ben forced the yoke down again.

Ben glanced at the display quickly and the image burned into his brain. I HAVE CALCULATED WITH BASED ON FORMULATIONS USED BY THE NEW JEDI ORDER THAT THERE IS A 78% CHANCE THE PILOT OF THE T-65 X-WING CLASS STARFIGHTER IN PURSUIT IS FORCE-SENSITIVE AND TRAINED AT LEAST TO THE LEVEL OF AN APPRENTICE IN THE NEW JEDI ORDER

"Shavit!" Ben swore as he processed the message, that explained how the aging fighter was able to stay on his tail despite his trying manoeuvres. "Rowdy open a comm channel to Knight Hellin."

Rowdy whistled in confirmation.

"That Mando giving you trouble Hellin?"

"Just a bit Skyguy-"

Ben smiled despite himself at the nickname he earned from Seff during their last tussle together. "You got any torps?"

"A couple but I'm kinda busy, my Astromech is telling me this pilot is trained to use the Force-"

"Rowdy's agrees; you ever played a game of _Reek_?"

"Not since I was a kid back on Shelter-"

"Fancy locking those torps on the T-65 I've got crawling up my fusion-drives?"

"Only if you shove a Shadow Bomb down this Mando's throat-"

"Deal," Ben stated and reached for Seff through the Force, locating him in the vastness of space. His fighter banked away from another deadly stream of red energy and turned on course to the XJ7 in the distance.

KNIGHT HORN'S HYPERDRIVE WILL BE REPAIRED IN SIX STANDARD MINUTES- … PROXIMITY WARING, CHASMASTER FRIGATE NEW DESIGNATION ETERNAL CURSADER WILL ENTER WEAPONS RANGE IN THREE STANDARD MINUTES

"One target at a time Rowdy," Ben muttered as he switched the targeting controls to arm a Shadow Bomb and set its detonation to proximity.

His StealthX juked and dodged the streams of energy spitting from the grey X-Wing in pursuit until it was a matter of seconds. Ben hit the comm. "Holding up Hellin?"

"Can't complain Skyguy but my aft shields are getting chewed up pretty bad-"

"Thirty seconds and counting, port or starboard?"

"You choose-"

"Port it is-"

"I'm more of a fan of starboard myself, kissed a pretty Twi'lek Pilot in the starboard Hanger Bay of the _Viscount_ just last month-"

"-we going Starboard then?"

"You said port?"

"Then you said-"

Ben grinned as he hit the release, knowing their unsecured comm was probably giving them away he banked hard port. He grazed shields with Seff's XJ7 and shot off away from the targets. The blast-tinting of his cockpit darkened, shielding his eyes from the flash of the explosion and when the interference cleared the T-65 was history and the Bes'uliik was spinning out of control. Its engines were completely shredded and its pilot probably fried from radiation exposure, the only thing keeping it together was the Mandalorian Iron superstructure and Ben had to admire such quality craftsmanship. With any luck the Order could salvage and study it for weaknesses.

"Remind me never to play _Reek_ with you again Skywalker, your shields sheared off one of my starboard laser cannons and that ChaseMaster seems pretty intent on finishing the job."

"Any torps left?"

"One," Seff replied, "I used the rest to shred a few Uglies before that Mando took out 'Sella's fusion-drives. Have you got enough ordinance to do damage to that thing or stop it from reaching 'Sella while Whistler fixes the damage to her hyperdrive?"

"I've got a couple of Shadow Bombs left; if we can take out their shield at least-"

"Or the engines and we can jump and get help, that thing feels like it's crawling with Dark Jedi. I'm pretty sure the Council would be interested."

"I know." Ben said quietly, he was sure it was Sith on board the Frigate. He recognized the distinct brand of darkness radiating from the ship now he could turn his full attention to it. It reminded him of _Ship_, it was slippery and cold. He could almost feel…_her_? Ben drew himself inward at the thought, trying to hide himself as best he could in the Force. "Stay around Horn's fighter Hellin, I'm going dark. I'll drop the Shadow Bombs and you can swoop in and take out the hyperdrive with your torp."

"Got it Skyguy-"

The cockpit dimmed again as the displays went dark. Shadow Bombs worked with a mechanical release when the stealth systems where activated. Ben also hid himself in the Force calmly, making himself small and praying no Sith would be alert enough to search for a void in the Force out in the blackness of space. His approach was parabolic and he came around into the least deadly firing arc of the ChaseMaster's Quad-Laser batteries.

UPON ACTIVATFUSION OF THE BARADIUM WARHEADS CHASEMASTER FRIGATE ETERNAL CRUSADER WILL DETECT OUR STEALTHX FOR APPROXIMATLY 5.68 SECONDS, RECOMMEDED COURSE OF ACTION IS DISENGAGEMENT FROM THE TARGET AND ZONE AS ALL EFFECTIVE ORDNACE WILL BE EXPENDED

"No," Ben said quickly as a rather ingenious plan formulated in his mind. "Can you mask one of the Shadow Bombs to read like an exploding StealthX, enough to fool the ChaseMaster's sensors?"

NOT WITHOUT EXTENSIVE MODIFICATION OR REMOVAL OF THE GRAVETIC MODULATOR

"Drop a comm buoy programmed to deliver a secure message to Knight Hellin, priority hyperspace jump. Abort attack. If we can damage them enough they will go home for repairs. We can hitch a ride on the hull back to wherever they came from."

COMM BUOY HAS BEEN DROPPED, SECURED MESSAGE SET FOR TRANSMISSION IN ONE STANDARD MINUTE

"Will the ChaseMaster's shields hold up to Shadow Bombs?"

WITHOUT A CONCENTRATED STRIKE SHIELDS WILL HOLD, SIMULTANEOUS DETONATION OF WARHEADS WITHIN A RANGE OF 10M WILL BE REQUIRED TO COLLAPSE SHIELDS AROUND VITAL SYSTEMS…PORT WEAPONS ARC POWER COUPLINGS ARE RECOMMENDED FOR STRIKE, HULL ARMOUR IS WEAK, DETONATION OF SHADOW BOMBS WILL DISINTIGRATE ARMOUR AROUND SECTION AND DESTROY MAIN POWER COUPLING. RADIATION FROM BARADIUM EXPLOSIVES WILL BLIND SENSORS FOR TWENTY SECONDS, RECOMMEND MAGNETIC LATCHING POINT BETWEEN PORT AND STARBOARD DRIVE PODS, PASSIVE RADITION WILL MASK SHIELD ENERGY SIGNATURE WHILE IN HYPERSPACE

"Got it Rowdy, acquire target and activate warheads on my mark."

The targeting displays lit up as the mass of durasteel came within visual range. Ben allowed his presence in the Force to radiate outward once again and used it to line up his attack run as he juked on manoeuvring jets to avoid the hap-hazard blind fire of the point-defence lasers. The Sith behind them was tracking his Force signature well but not well enough.

"Mark." Warheads active the laserfire intensified but he was through the optimal effective range of the turret. Ben hit the release and the pair of Shadow Bombs dropped from the bays. Rowdy took over flight controls as Ben guided the momentum of the warheads and the proximity fuses ignited. Almost instantly the blast tinting darkened to almost opaque levels and Ben swung the yoke around quickly as his presence in the Force diminished once more to a speck in the inky black void. Carefully, with Rowdy's assistance, Ben manoeuvred between the engine pods. S-foils closed and the landing struts extended; they mag-locked to the hull with a jolt that rattled Ben's teeth.

"Status Rowdy?"

COMM BUOY HAS TRANSMITTED AND BEEN DESTROYED, SECURE PACKET WAS NOT INTERCEPTED. CHASEMASTER FRIGATE ETERNAL CRUSADER IS SEVERELY DAMAGED, PORT WEAPONS ARRAY IS INOPERABLE AND TARGETING ARRAYS ARE SEVERELY DAMAGED. SEVERAL DECKS ARE BREACHED; EXTENSIVE REPAIRS ARE REQUIRED WITH NEED OF ADVANCED IRRADIATION EQUIPMENT. WE WILL REMAIN UNDETECTED UNTIL A FULL-ENGINE SHUTDOWN IS INITIATED AND COMPLETED…DETACHMENT IS RECOMMENDED ON REVERSFUSION FROM HYPERSPACE IN DEEP SPACE TO REMAIN UNDETECTED

"Any signs of when they will be jumping?"

RECOVERY OF BES'ULIIK CLASS STARFIGHTER IS UNDERWAY

"And they'll jump as soon as they finish recovering salvage and dump their garbage."

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER ASSUMING THE CREW ADHERE TO STANDARD IMPERIAL PROTOCOL, A RATHER LUDICROUS ASSUMPTION

Ben carefully popped the seal of his helmet and shrugged it off; he ran a hand through his hair and checked all the passive sensor displays, nothing. "Rowdy ramp up blast tinting I'm going to watch a holo-novel." He needed something to keep his mind occupied without the Force and he had a feeling he would be waiting a while.

XXXXX

Hid between the engines of the ChaseMaster Ben browsed the last captures from the HoloNet before the stealth systems were engaged. Hostilities with the Mandalorians reached an all-time high as several _Keldabe_-class battleships clashed with Star Destroyers of the Galactic Alliance 12th Fleet along the border of Mandalorian controlled space. It was a minor confrontation but was deftly used by Mandalore to serve as a rallying call for all Mandalorian mercenaries to return to Mandalore and defend their home.

Ben saw it for what it was; it was an excuse for Boba Fett to continue the build-up of arms in the Mandalore Sector. As it turned fifty million or so Mandalorians, most seasoned mercenaries with healthy Credit balances could buy enough arms, ships and materials to worry even the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and the Empire. It certainly didn't help that Fett gave Admiral Daala political asylum, her extradition to the GA was still an on-going matter.

The capture display turned blank. "Rowdy-"

REVERSION FROM HYPERSPACE IS IMMINENT JEDI SKYWALKER

"We've only been in hyperspace for a few hours-"

THE SITH OBVIOUSLY HAVE A BASE OR THE HOMEWORLD IS CLOSER THAN ASSUMED

His hands flicked over switches and displays, reactivating passive sensors and prepping to cold-start the engines. "How long until-"

The sensors answered for Rowdy and the space outside the side of his canopy was completely black.

ETERNAL CRUSADER IS ENTERING HIGH-ORBIT, DETACHMENT BEFORE RE-ENTRY IS ADVISED

"Can we detach and remain undetected?"

DRIVE WASH WILL COVER DETACHING PROCESS, SHIELD MUST BE DEATIVATED UPON CLEARANCE TO AVOID DETECTION

"Can you handle it?"

AFFIRMATIVE JEDI SKYWALKER

"Detaching in 3…2…1…Detach," Ben released the mag locks and retracted the landing struts. He touched the thrust paddle gently, just enough so his fighter drifted into the engine-wash and was propelled away from the _Eternal Crusader_. The StealthX flipped end over end for a few hundred kilometres before Ben touched the thrust pedal again, just enough to stabilize the momentum of his fighter until he faced the blue and green jewel.

The planet was beautiful, expansive ice blue oceans so similar to those of Mon Calamari and a lush, mountainous continent filled his viewport.

After days in space, Ben was more than tempted to get down on the surface and stretch his legs but he turned his fighter around and headed for the orbit of the nearest of the two moon. It was small, rocky and without atmosphere.

Once away from the planet Ben was safe enough to survive on more than passive scanners. "Rowdy, bring up the sensor suite, full power. I want everything, terrain mapping to tidal patterns and metallurgical analysis."

Ben studied as the various scans completed, some would take longer than others. The overflow of information taxed his mind just trying to process it all. No orbital defences or satellite system existed and all signs said the people of the planet suddenly discovered space travel. Or as Ben suspected, rediscovered space travel. It would account for the sloppy piloting and poor choice of spacecraft. ChaseMaster Frigates couldn't hold up too much outside starfighters and Uglies weren't up to standard; a couple of XJ7s could take out an entire wing of them without much fuss. The Mandalorian Bes'uliik and T-65s must have been captured or appropriated by some other means as they didn't come cheap. MadalMotors and the Incom Corporation charged top-credit for their ships and land based craft, especially with hostilities brewing in the galaxy.

"What are we looking at Rowdy? Is there a lot of life?"

SENSOR ESTIMATIONS INDICATE A PLANETARY POPULATION OF LESS THAN 30 MILLION SENTIENT BEINGS, A LACK OF HEAVY METALS IN THE CRUST INDICATE THAT DEVELOPMENT OF SPACE TRAVEL WOULD BE UNLIKELY, GALACTIC INFLUENCE IS A CERTAINTY

That much Ben guessed; if the Codex was right _Ship_ had a lot to do with things. He knew it absconded to the far reaches of the galaxy after Lumiya and Jacen's deaths. At the thought Ben checked himself, making sure he was still hidden from detection and checked the stealth systems to be sure.

"What have we got on the surface?"

SPACEPORT AND CONSTRUCTION YARDS AROUND THE MAIN CITY WHICH HOUSES APPROXIMATLY 40% OF THE SENTIENT INHABITANTS, THE REST ARE SPREAD OUT IN OUTLYING VILLAGES AND AGRICULTURAL SETTLEMENTS, NONE ADVANCED TECHNOLOGICALLY

"Is there anything which could detect a StealthX on approach at night?"

NOTHING SENSORS CAN DETECT, ASSUMING A LARGE NUMBER OF SITH ON THE SURFACE CAUTION IS ADVISED, I WOULD LIKE TO SURVIVE UNTIL MY NEXT OIL BATH. RECOMMENDED ACTION IS DISENGAGEMENT FROM POTENTIAL COMBAT ZONE AND RETURN WITH PACIFICATION FLEET

Ben knew rowdy was right but scouting the surface and more importantly the people would have major effects on just what the GA would do. If he could infiltrate the city and find somewhere to download local intelligence it would be worth it. He was still unsure of the numbers of Sith on the surface or the composition of the Sith Fleet assuming it extended beyond the _Eternal Crusader_, local intelligence could be crucial. The local population wasn't much threat on a galactic scale but a small, well trained Navy and Army, augmented by Force-using Sith could cause a lot of damage before being destroyed. Matters could become even worse if they could secure allies or infrastructure.

"Rowdy, give me an optimal point for atmospheric entry with low detection factors and acquire me a landing site outside the largest city. Get me as far away from the Spaceport and Construction Yards as you can with good coverage."

ACKNOWLEDGED JEDI SKYWALKER

XXXXX

Kesh was beautiful and as he wandered Tahv, the City of Glass he saw through the Codex, Ben couldn't help but marvel and wonder why the dark man of his visions would order the destruction of such beauty.

Unlike Coruscant which was a metallic, harsh world, Kesh was beautiful and brimming with life. Ben could feel the Force swimming through the marketplaces and glassworks all around Tahv. The feeling was distant with his diminished connection to the Force but it was comforting to feel, he hadn't cut himself off from the Force for so long.

Ben knew he only had a day at most until Rowdy finished repairs and maintenance to the StealthX but he was far too tempted to explore the city. He found the Sith on Kesh ruled openly but with a certain degree of anonymity. Non-Sith were very limited in their knowledge of the Circle's inner workings, excepting the Grand Lord Darish Vol, leader of the Circle and the self-proclaimed Lost Tribe of the Sith. All knew the autocratic figurehead, the most powerful Force-user on Kesh. Most of the natives didn't question why they were ruled by Sith and the local histories proclaimed them the Skyborn.

Local history was sketchy but the Sith had been on Kesh for a long while and only recently acquired space travel by the machination of a strange 'Skyborn' entity, on descriptions Ben assumed the object to be _Ship_. On Kesh, or at least in Tahv, to be Sith was the pinnacle and what all young children, human or Keshiri, aspired to be.

The Sith themselves wandered freely, their pitch black robes and lightsabers were worn with pride but other than lightsabers technology was sparse. The Spaceport was heavily guarded by Sith and the construction yards even more so. Ben couldn't discover what was being built; he could only guess they were used for repairs of acquired spacecraft as he didn't see many freighters in the skies above Tahv.

Nothing resembling the HoloNet existed on Kesh or even a city-wide DataNet to hack into. His datapad was carefully tucked in a fabric bag over his shoulder with his lightsabers. Ben tried to remain inconspicuous and didn't hold the attention of any being in the city, even the Sith; the few he encountered walked by him without thought, assuming him another peasant by his clothing. The natives spoke a heavily accented variant of Basic which thankfully remained intact over millennia so communication wasn't an issue, his accent was easily explained away.

He heard whispers of the Crusade, and knew that the Sith at least had a plan for a galactic invasion even if it was a ludicrous endeavour by his estimations.

But the few days, like on Coruscant eventually turned into a few weeks. Using spare metals he stripped from the cargo of his StealthX Ben managed to barter at the Market for local currency rented a room above a small tavern in Tahv. The owner was a Keshiri male by the name of Adhari; he was tall, white of hair, lavender skinned and every bit as beautiful as every Keshiri Ben saw since landing on Kesh. But Adhari was the first inhabitant of Kesh he found to be bitter of the rule of the jokingly referred to 'Skyborn' Sith.

Ben actually found that most Keshiri didn't believe the old legends and scornfully resented their place as the lower-cast of Kesh.

The tavern was small and dingy, equal to every seedy Cantina on the lower levels of Coruscant. The ale was abhorrent but honest and the tavern as a whole was useful for Ben as the criminal element and those discontented with the Sith rule tended to frequent the establishment given Adhari's views. He knew from operations on Coruscant that the tavern was most-likely tolerated to centralize terrorist elements in Tahv and eliminate them quickly.

His cover as a village boy from a town far from Tahv was taken easily by anyone he came across. Given his strange accent and the construction of the Spaceport and Construction Yards and more recent conscription endeavours of the ruling Sith many young men and women were moving to the City of Glass from far afield.

Eventually Ben managed to garner enough trust from Adhari that he began working the bar of the tavern. It was easy enough and Ben memorised the faces of the discontented locals, using his datapad to capture whatever images he could of them. Should an intelligence infiltration of Kesh commence the Intel would be useful to undermine Sith rule.

Ben got out to his StealthX a few times, glad it went mercifully undetected. Hidden by camouflage netting the matte-black starfighter was invisible from detection by air and the Sith had no reason to setup a planet-bound sensor grid while they had other concerns. It wouldn't detect the stealth-fighter but it would be a hindrance when he decided to leave.

Despite threatening a galactic crusade, Tahv was quiet in the mornings, the moons stripped from the sky and the sun splayed across the skies. The glass statues and buildings shone in the hues of the rainbow affording a spectacular light show which rivalled nights on Coruscant. It was Ben's favourite time of the day on Kesh and he found himself wandering one of the many markets one such a morning.

It was slow and Ben blended into the small crowds in his ragged clothing. He traded his Jedi robes for them as soon as he could and didn't have to suffer any more stares at his beaten attire. Ben actually thought about seeing if he could pass for a Sith with his black robes and a lightsaber but he didn't want to chance it. The lure of breaking into the Circle building and finding out what happened inside almost drove him to try but caution held him to heel.

Ben turned away from the fruit stall as his eyes locked on a pair of Sith at the far end of the market. He always stayed acutely aware of them. The Force wouldn't alert them unless his attention toward them turned hostile, Ben knew that much. He stayed calm, breathing deeply as he walked from the market slowly, picking up his purchases here and there at different stalls as he kept his eyes on them.

Sith around Tahv mostly travelled in pairs, mixes of human and Keshiri and this pair was no different.

The girl wasn't dressed like a regular Sith in flowing robes. A short, what looked like nerf-hide jacket in a styling he vaguely recognized hung from her shoulders and black hide gloves covered her hands. Her long, dark-brown hair flowed down her back and what looked like a blaster hung at her hip from a black utility belt.

Ben was suddenly conscious of not having his lightsabers but quelled the fear before anyone could sense the anxiety. Ben didn't want to think of how she acquired the items. She was probably assigned to one of the Sith ships which roved the galaxy to pillage and plunder in the name of the Crusade.

The other was a tall Keshiri male dressed in traditional Sith robes and hovered over the girl. From behind she looked familiar to his eyes. It couldn't be _her_? The pair looked familiar with one another; they weren't a Master and Apprentice. They were probably two Sabers, the Sith equivalent of a Knight.

Regardless, Ben had to get away from her. He was distracted by thoughts of the vision and he couldn't allow his control to slip with thoughts of crossing lightsabers with the girl just across the market in the future. Doubling back Ben kept an eye on the Sith, making sure he wasn't being followed as he picked up the rest of his purchases. His mother taught him that some healthy paranoia saved many Intelligence Agents lives and Ben lived by his mother's advice.

Satisfied of a clear getaway Ben thought of skipping his return to Adhari's tavern and getting to his StealthX but his instincts told him not to. If he was being followed he had to act and more importantly, _think_ naturally, like any other citizen of Tahv. He took a direct route across the stone steps and past the glass monoliths of the promenade.

Getting back to the dingy, glass fronted tavern was a relief. Ben handed the purchases over to Adhari. "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

The white-haired Keshiri looked at him strangely. "Did you have any trouble Benjar?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Nothing a village boy could not handle," Adhari said in a melodic but disbelieving voice.

Ben nodded and moved away calmly toward the staircase up to the taverns rooms. The room he rented was small, as small as his cabin on the _Jade Shadow _but it was easier to get around than the cockpit of his StealthX. Making sure the door was locked Ben shoved the small bed over and pried up one of the floorboards. He pulled out his bag and threw it onto the bed.

He emptied the contents and his datapad and lightsabers dropped out. He activated the datapad, finding a single message from Rowdy. The secure packet was undetectable over standard comm channels and Ben knew the Sith wouldn't be able to detect it. He replied, telling Rowdy to prep the ship and complete pre-flight checks and then activated the small sensor package and scanned the area.

Nothing, no signs of powered technology in one hundred meters.

_Good_, Ben thought. He would wait a few days, pack up his things and then leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The Jedi Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 6

Caution.

Caution was important, especially without the Force to cry out and warn him should events be about to turn sour.

Caution was important because the city was in an uproar and riots tore at the majestic streets every night. Many of the wondrous glass artworks and structures around Tahv where slag; and more would be if not for the Sith quelling the rioters with the kind of ruthless efficiency Darth Caedus would have admired. It took all the willpower Ben could muster not to storm from his room with lightsabers in hand and defend the people being slaughtered in the streets like animals.

Those brave enough to stand in the way of the Sith were martyrs to the cause championed by Adhari and those who frequented the tavern. It was a pity martyrs couldn't provide for their families, put food on tables or win wars.

What was worse, Adhari and the ring leaders planned more riots and attempts to disrupt the Construction Yards and Spaceport. Ben knew it would be another slaughter but it gave him an opportunity to get out of Tahv and off planet during the fighting. Ben half-wished for his old team, GAG Commando Unit 967, he wished for Lon, Jori and Heol. With their help, Ben could have caused the kind of havoc which would leave a lasting effect on the Sith of Kesh.

But they were gone like the rioter put down so viciously by the Sith; the fathers, mothers and children.

Ben tended his duties as he thought, washing glasses and replacing the intricate glasswork bottles on the shelves with fresh ones. Whiskies, brandies, ales, meads and wines…the Keshiri patrons enjoyed their mind altering beverages to the fullest. His Uncle Han would like some of it, Ben thought, maybe he would snatch a bottle of the brandy to take back to Coruscant and see how it stacked up to Corellia's finest Reserve.

The tavern was sparsely populated with a few regulars who enjoyed drink far too much for it to be a healthy and a few he didn't recognize. Hood drawn close and dark, Ben was sure the unknown figure in the far corner was a Sith. Given the troubles it was foolish to think the Sith were not watching the tavern, their intelligence and policing units could not be so inept to not notice the festering wound of rebellion within Tahv.

The Sith was watching him, Ben could almost feel the eyes of liquid sulphur attempting to bore into his brain. Before the troubles a human working in the Keshiri quarter would not have drawn much attention but now Ben knew he would garner curiosity if not outright suspicion with Tahv in such a chaotic state.

Ben went about his business quietly for the next few weeks, suffering the Sith tailing him rather obviously and doing nothing but work at the tavern and go to the market each morning. He disciplined himself to think like the average citizen and keep his true thoughts for when he was alone. Adhari hadn't bothered him much, assuming him the simple village boy ignorant of the troubles around him. Ben was happy with that. If Adhari wasn't so loose with his tongue to his comrades Ben would consider making him the offer of GA assistance once the fleet was in place but Adhari and his cohorts were Sith without the Force. He and the other Keshiri didn't learn the lessons of their Masters, they sought to bring the Sith to heel for their own gain.

"You have the Force."

Ben jumped at the statement, mostly because the voice startled him and secondly for the truth behind it. "Don't know what you're talking about." Unsurprised Ben turned to the hooded figure now sat at the bar, he could recognize a women's tone but otherwise he was unsure.

"Don't lie to me."

Ben resisted the urge to freeze.

"You arrived in Tahv days before the troubles started, I don't believe in coincidence."

"You think I have something to do with the riots? Nope, I'm just a simple country boy making a living I the big city." Ben was leaning on his best Corellian accent and hoped it was convincing.

"Where are you from?"

Ben shrugged as he filled her glass. "Small town west of Tahv by the coast, Surav, you probably won't know it…my dad owned a fruit farm."

"You're a farmboy?"

Ben's mouth twitched as he heard _that_ name. "I left Surav to lose that tag, I'm no farmer, never was...not like my dad." Not _exactly_ a lie.

"Why do you work in the Keshiri quarter? You're human, you could do better."

Ben continued drying glasses. "It's honest work and things like that don't matter so much outside Tahv. Keshiri-Human; all we cared about was who would work the hardest. If that was a Keshiri then good, if a human then good or so dad always said. Not much difference but skin to me."

"Why do fluctuate in the Force so much?"

Ben shrugged again, imagining the endless farming plains of Ossus and allowing them to slip by his shields. "Maybe you're not looking hard enough. What's this Force thing anyway? Are you a Sith?"

Her hand hit the hardwood bar and it shook from the Force enhanced blow, gaining the attention of the regulars. "Stop lying to me."

Ben spun around on instinct and his breath hitched. It was _her_, exactly how he saw _her_ in the Codex. The hood was gone and dark brown hair framed her face. She was pale, as pale as Ben expected one who served on a starship to be and the black markings painting her face were sharp contrast. Her eyes weren't the sulphuric yellow he came to expect of a Sith; they were like his cousin Jaina's, the darkest of browns and almost black.

"I am Vestara Khai, Apprentice to Sith Lady Olaris Rhea. You will answer my questions or be put to death."

Ben smiled easily at the misplaced pride in her voice; she couldn't put him to death, well not before he got to his lightsabers anyway. "Colour me impressed _Lady_ Khai, Sith never used to visit our village unless it was to take kids away so I've never met one. Do you have one of those red light-swords?"

Vestara's hand drifted the shining metallic hilt clipped to her belt. "Your name…"

"Benjar Sorran, call me Ben." That was a trick he picked up from the Wraiths on a mission, more specifically Captain Loran. Cover names should always be naturally responded to and simple to remember, well for amateurs and not Holo-Drama stars.

"I know your face."

"I get stock at the promenade market for my boss Adhari, maybe you saw me there. You could have just talked to me but; you didn't have to follow me."

"What do you know of the troubles?"

Ben watched as the last patrons fled, most of them were Keshiri and they didn't want to be caught up in the crossfire of a Sith. Any currency owed was on the small wooden tables next to half-filled drinks. "They started a few days after I got here, that's about it; then you Sith started patrolling the streets. We've had good business, all the senseless slaughter makes people miserable and miserable people drink. Want another?"

Vestara glowered at him and sat back down to her drink. "Why did you come to the city?"

"My Father died." Ben forced the pain of his mother's passing into his voice and even managed a small tear which he wiped away quickly, the Wraiths would be proud.

She bought it. "I didn't know."

"How could you?"

"You have the Force if you can hide in it; you should be a powerful Sith or a wealthy artisan of Tahv."

Ben was treading on dangerous ground and he knew it. One mistake, from his mouth or in his head and the hilt on her belt would be jammed in his charring corpse. He took a breath and got up with a wide smile. "I never noticed, guess the Sith that visited Surav wasn't very good. It happens." Ben knew that much. Even in the Galactic Alliance, despite search algorithms, watchmen, droids, surveillance and all the other technological wonders the Order had at its disposal every Force sensitive being was not discovered. Some beings were meant to serve the Force in different ways; as an exceptional athlete, pilot, soldier, healer… And even if the Sith were a touch more thorough with such a small planetary population, it didn't mean they wouldn't miss the odd person or so logic would dictate.

Her eyes were dark and deadly serious, "It does not happen. Sith Masters identify potential Apprentices in the outlying towns and villages. They do not make mistakes; uncontrolled as a child you would not go unnoticed by even an Apprentice."

"Maybe I wasn't as strong as a kid," Ben said as flippantly as he could, it was partly true in his case. His mother always told him that lying to a Force-sensitive took wrapping a lie in truth.

Vestara shook her head at his supposed naivety. "The Force doesn't work that way. I saw you."

Ben hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I was communing with _Ship_, you know _Ship_?"

Ben smirked despite the unease creeping into his stomach. "I'm not that much of a farmboy, that's the Skyborn that showed us the way back to the stars right?"

Vestara marvelled at the simple way of describing such a complex creature. "I saw you while I was communing with _Ship_. In a vision if that makes any sense. I saw you wandering Tahv, I wanted to know more but _Ship_ left me."

Vestara was also the Apprentice of _Ship_, it made sense. Even without being connected to him Ben knew _Ship _would remember who awakened it on Ziost, Ben was lucky _Ship_ didn't tell her of him. At least it had gone but why? "Why did the Skyborn leave you?"

She sipped her drink slowly. "_Ship _left to find someone, someone who could help us."

"Help us do what?"

"Destroy the Jedi." She deadpanned.

That was the moment she was waiting for, Ben knew that, she wanted to feel something in him but she only felt his curiosity. "What's a Jedi?"

"You're curious for a farmboy."

Ben nodded, "Goes with working in a fine tavern such as this I get awful curious about things outside these walls. Which reminds me, you're scaring away my regulars you know? My boss Adhari will kick my ass for flirting with a pretty girl."

She actually laughed. "The lightsaber clears a room."

"Do I check out?"

"I don't believe you're just a farmboy."

"My Uncle always told me girls like a bit of mystery." Ben said; his Uncle Han did give some advice along those lines but he probably wasn't talking about Sith girls.

Vestara looked straight into his blue eyes and he looked right back until the staring match was broken by the beep of a comlink.

"What is that?"

"Nothing," Vestara muttered and tapped at her belt under the robe. "I need to go."

"Back to the lonely existence of a bartender, whatever shall I do?"

Vestara smirked at him. "Don't leave town Benjar Sorran."

"There's no place I'd rather be _Lady _Khai."

* * *

She revealed herself to him. That was either the mistake of a rookie or part of a larger plan. Ben still hadn't figured it out which, he was as much a rookie as he thought she was. He didn't want to risk anything; he put off his plan to escape the city until he could shake his tail and not hit a Sith. Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai; hadn't been on his tail or in the bar for days but he had to be safe, she was the only one he recognized. It wasn't until a week after the city had calmed and the troubles in Tahv died down that Ben saw her again across the promenade market.

Vestara Khai was beautiful, well beautiful to him even if the rest of Tahv only saw the simple flaw at the side of her mouth. Girls were a part of teenage life Ben skipped, much to his Uncle Han's everlasting dismay but he could tell when one was different. Vestara was decidedly different from most girls across the Galaxy, for a start Ben was fairly sure her lightsaber would be in his gut if she heard him mutter he was actually a Jedi Knight or even suspected such.

It wasn't his fault or so Ben always thought. He had other things to do in life which didn't involve the company of a young lady, like fight wars, take down a Sith Lord and bring his cousin back from the dead. He almost choked Beyond Shadows when his mom told him she expected a few grandkids to continue the family someday.

Ben blamed the Codex for his thoughts, and _Ship_, why else was he still on the Force-forsaken planet watching a city tear itself apart.

He almost forgot it was his birthday. Nineteen standard years old, his datapad reminded him that very morning as he scanned for listening devices in his room and the bar. Rowdy was as restless as ever but reported that he was still undetected by all except curious wildlife, luckily nothing too large.

So when he saw her across the market, in the nerf-hide jacket he first saw her in; he stopped what he was doing. Now she knew he was Force sensitive Ben could allow himself a touch of leeway, enough that he could tell what was going on around him and take in the feel of Tahv. Picking up on her mood didn't take much thought; he suspected they were somehow linked by _Ship _or his experience with the Codex.

Lady Khai was at a fabrics stall fingering the silks and satins with a tall, white-haired Keshiri at her side. As she felt his roving mind she spun on her heel and met his eyes. To his surprise she smirked, like she knew something he didn't and sauntered over to him, leaving the Keshiri behind to glower at him with red eyes. "Benjar Sorran."

He turned away from her mostly to stop himself staring and leaned against the railing, he looked out over the waters of the Korsin River which cut Tahv in half. "Missing me then Lady Khai?"

"You can use the Force?" She said as she joined him at the river-side.

Ben nodded slowly, "I figured I'd have some fun since it's my birthday, keep the mystery alive you know?"

"The Force is not a toy Benjar Sorran."

"My dad used to say that too Lady Khai."

"Your Father could use the Force?"

Ben gave her a wry grin. "I know you checked my backstory Lady Khai, you know well who my Father is." And so did Ben. The shamed Sith Master Nida Sorran of Surav, murdered by the Sith for sedition against the Circle of Lords. Who was to say he didn't have a shadow son sequestered away to continue the family line? Reading up in the archives of Tahv turned up a fantastically believable backstory. "And since you haven't killed me I can only guess you are not very bothered by that fact?"

"You lost your family, I understand pain and I use it to make myself powerful. As can you, you are far more useful to me alive than dead." Vestara stated evenly.

"Useful?" Ben questioned. "I work in a bar and own less than the average street urchin, don't see the use there myself."

"Worth is measured in action, not possession, or so Lady Rhea says."

Ben found he rather liked acting along with his character, maybe a little too much. "That's a bit too much philosophy for a farmboy like me Lady Khai."

Vestara felt the scar at the corner of her mouth tighten as she smiled and turned away.

Ben knew why, any scar or deformity was a disgrace to the Sith of Kesh. Like the Keshiri people they were vain to the extreme and suffered great lengths to cover up any such imperfections. It explained the Vorshandi markings Vestara painted on her face with; a sharp tip normally covered the corner of her mouth where the scar would be visible. Ben touched her arm carefully and saw the twitching of her arm as she fought the reflex to strike out at him. "I have to go; walk me back to the bar?" He shouldn't have made that offer and knew he should be hoping for her to Force-push him into the crystal waters less than a meter away.

"I shouldn't-" Vestara stopped and faced him, any shame long gone from her face and a schooled frown took to her face. "Yes, I shall accompany you Benjar Sorran."

He extended an arm. "Good, if I had to drag a Sith through the streets it wouldn't have been very pretty."

Vestara actually laughed at that.

And Ben enjoyed hearing the sound of that laughter far too much.

* * *

Ben slipped.

Scratch that, he fell head first.

Ben had fallen headfirst into an Intelligence Agent's most nightmarish of dreams.

Mara Jade Skywalker would be ashamed of his stupidity.

The Wraiths, new and old, would despair.

At least his Uncle Han would be proud.

He should have left. He should have been smart enough to leave before it happened.

A month passed since he'd finally resolved himself to leaving Kesh. A month and he hadn't stepped foot outside of Tahv for more than a few hours.

Ben knew her smile would echo in his dreams until his dying breath…that her beauty would forever taunt him when he laid eyes on any other being but he had to leave. The armoured figures roaming the streets could make him think of nothing more. It was long since he saw a Mandalorian but far too soon to see one again in such remote reaches of the galaxy. To see Mandalorians on Kesh was not good, it was a chance he would be noticed if one had an active HoloNet connection and facial recognition on their helmet HUDs. Even worse it was the sign of a partnership the Galactic Alliance needed to know about.

But he couldn't leave, he couldn't leave Vestara. That's what leaving Kesh meant to Ben. To leave Kesh and go back to his life would mean going back to the lonely existence he once knew, drifting around the galaxy searching for purpose. They were so close and yet so far apart, Vestara had to live up to her Master's name as much as Ben had to live up to his Father's and in a world of Sith failure meant death. The weak don't last long in a nest of Gundarks. Ben wanted to save her from that, save her from a life of anger and hate in such an abhorrent societal structure.

"I love you Ben."

Ben hated those words, she didn't love him, Vestara did not love Ben Skywalker. She didn't love a Jedi Knight. She loved a simple farmboy whose father was killed before he could walk. She loved a boy who knew only the simplest tricks with the Force which he used to make her laugh while she tried to scold him behind a smile. But she would hate him if she knew, she would hate him with such fire he could not hope to quench with all the water on Mon Calamari.

Vestara Khai could love, as she loved her Uvak Tikk, as she loved her Father and Mother and her best friend, a Keshiri boy by the name of Ahri Raas. But there was another side, a side Ben rarely touched on. It _hated_ with a passion rivalling any Sith on Kesh, it coveted such unmatched _ambition_ and _yearning_ for the secrets of the dark side that it attracted _Ship_ and forced the ancient Sith Ship to heel. That desire for _power _and endless well _darkness_ radiated from her when he least suspected it. That part of her was on par with the most vicious of Sith, it would go to the lengths even Darth Caedus would not aspire. It held no love for the Mandalorians; it saw only their military prowess in helping her people eradicate the Galactic Alliance as value. They could help her people wipe the Jedi from the face of the galaxy so a new Sith Empire could be born and hold Kesh as its crown jewel.

He looked down at her. The bed in his room was small but they somehow fit on it. Her lithe, athletic body was pressed against his side and for once the sharp markings which normally marked her face were gone. The joke of it all was how at peace he felt, for all her darkness, passions and anger Ben was most in balance with her at his side. He never felt more in harmony with the Force, he never felt so connected to it even with the Codex in his grasp. This girl sleeping soundlessly at his side was _different_, he struggled to think of how any other in the galaxy could compare.

So lost in thought he was surprised when she spoke.

"Ben." Vestara said, trailing a hand across his chest.

"What's up Ves'?" Ben said as he took her hand.

"What are we going to do?"

"What d'you mean?"

Vestara looked up at him with a frown, the scar at her mouth crinkled a little with the expression. "I'm Sith Ben and you're-"

"-a simple farmboy who knows a few weak tricks with the Force-"

"-you are not weak!" Vestara interjected strongly. "You are more powerful in the Force than half of the Tribe and you are untrained!"

Ben lay his head back and blew a lock of rusty hair out of his eyes. "I can't be a Sith Ves', they would kill me because of my Father and if they found out you let me live-"

"-my Master would kill me." Her voice was sad.

"There has to be a better way." Ben looked down at her to find confusion in her eyes.

"I will not run Ben; I cannot betray my family's honour."

And there it was. The reason he would leave without her. She loved her family and her people too much to betray them.

"-but you could come with me."

"To where Ves'? I can't imagine your dad would approve of me back at the manor, I would be nothing more than a slave."

"He would if you were one of us-"

"-Ves'-"

Vestara put a finger to his lips. "I could train you. My Apprenticeship is almost over; _Ship_ told me I will be stronger than any Sith on Kesh. When I am a Saber my Master will give me command of our ship. You can come on board as a simple crewmember and I will train you in secret. When you are strong like me we can have everything-"

Ben felt the desire and ambition burning like a firestorm in her through the Force, one more lie and he would be free. "Could I say no to you Ves?"

"You could try." Vestara said with a predatory grin, "but I would be forced to convince you."

"Then I am forced to decline your offer _Lady_ Khai."

"You are Benjar Sorran? That will change." Vestara promised as her face came level with his.

Ben kissed the small scar at the side of her mouth and whispered to her. "You can try."

"There is no try."

Ben hated to think how familiar that sounded.

* * *

It was early in the morning of Kesh's twenty-five hour cycle that Ben got to his StealthX. In minutes he pulled the netting away and Rowdy's script was covering his datapad.

FUSION ENGINE CYCLE IS COMPLETE JEDI SKYWALKER, REPULSORS ARE RE-INITIALIZING, THEY WILL BE READY FOR LIFT OFF IN TEN STANDARD MINUTES. HYPERDRIVE IS ONLINE AND FULLY FUNCTIONAL

"Got it Rowdy," Ben said as he went to the storage compartment. "I'll be a few minutes, run pre-flight."

He changed slowly; almost sad to part from the clothing. It was like stripping away parts of a city he had grown so fond of, the City of Glass which would burn at the foot of a dark man and his Army. Ben would be back, he would be back with a Fleet which would stop the Mandalorians and make sure the dark man never stepped foot on Kesh. He could do that much for Vestara and her people even if they would be marooned to the surface once more.

Ben clipped his lightsabers on his utility belt along with his blaster and closed the compartment after securing the bottle of Keshiri brandy he stole from the Tavern for his Uncle Han. Vaulting onto the fuselage was easily done and Rowdy opened the canopy. Ben activated the passive sensor displays and flight controls.

PROXIMITY WARNING…SEVERAL BIO-SIGNATURES APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEED JEDI SKYWALKER, THEY WILL INTERCEPT BEFORE TAKE-OFF

It had to be the Mandalorians, they must have detected his ship powering up from orbit. Ben doffed his helmet and jumped back down from his StealthX. "Rowdy keep the shields up until we're ready to go, they'll want to capture me, you will be fine."

Opening himself to the Force Ben located them easily and closed his eyes as he felt his pursuers. It wasn't Mandalorians, they were Force-users…they were Sith, five distinct pools of darkness, five predators hunting for him in the dead of night, only one could have turned them on his trail.

The first drop hit his face until he was drenched by the sudden downpour. Ben could feel the lambent crystal of Anakin's lightsaber pulsing in the Force as he pocketed his mother's blade. Surprise would be imperative if the Sith attacked in numbers. The violet blade extended with a _snap-hiss_ as the first figure broke the treeline.

Seeing her face almost broke his heart.

Through the Force he could feel the simmering rage which threatened to break the surface. He could remember not but a few hours before when she was calm, asleep at his side after they exhausted themselves upon one another. He used a touch of the Force-persuasion to keep her at rest as he gathered his things and changed. Leaving with a heavy heart Ben stupidly sent her his love and reassurance in the Force, thinking she would be thrown into a pleasant dream. Now he knew that alerted her.

Vestara was in the small jacket she favoured with a blaster at her hip and a lightsaber in her hand.

"How long have you known?" Ben called over the hard patter of the rain.

"Long enough," Vestara replied shortly.

Ben wanted to tell her that he loved her, that she could come with him and away from the Sith but he knew her answer. It would be the same as his. He loved Vestara but he loved his family too much to betray them like that and he couldn't fault her for her own resolve. "What gave me away?"

"Come quietly Benjar and I won't hurt you."

"My name is Ben Vestara, just Ben."

"You are a Jedi."

"Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker actually…Ves…for what it's worth I'm sor-" Ben stopped, he could feel her anger in the Force, it was bubbling and festering. She wasn't in control and would attack him at the wrong word, Ben had to admit he forgot how much of a crutch having the Force was, emotions were so hard to tame without it. "I love you Ves; that was never a lie."

"I hate you." The answer was strong and held not a touch of possible forgiveness.

One handed Ben's blade came up as the Force directed his arm, catching the crimson beam of energy before it could cut his arm away. Ben kicked out, hitting the Sith with a Force-enhanced blow which shattered a kneecap. The hooded figure went down hard and Ben took his saber arm off with downward strike. Fluidly he pulled the violet blade down and pivoted, knocking the next blade thrust at him high and following through with one hand. The other went to his blaster and burned a hole in the Sith's chest where its heart should be.

Ben deactivated his saber as the body dropped stone dead. "Don't do this Ves'; you won't be able to stop me, none of you will." If anything Ben was disappointed by the Sith; two taken as quickly as they came. They were sloppy, too used to slaughtering simple Keshiri, too assured of victory; they didn't know how it felt to lose.

She didn't say another word.

The last two of her unit were on him in a second. Ben's danger-sense screamed at him and together the pair forced Ben back and his blaster was torn to pieces in a matter of seconds. He could see her. She knew he would take them and when he did it would be her turn. Ben didn't disappoint.

He shunted the first blade from the tall Keshiri boy wide and tripped him with an outstretched leg and he stumbled by. The other Sith was caught by a blast of Force energy so strong it would crumple a durasteel bulkhead like a sheet of flimsi. The human girl was flattened against the trunk of a thousand year old tree, her spine broken and skull shattered.

Ben looked at his hand in horror; he had never produced such a display of Force-energy. The Keshiri came back minus his hood and Ben recognized him as Vestara's friend Ahri. He was wary after watching his comrade felled so easily.

It wasn't easy as before, Ahri was strong and his strikes came from above, beating down on Ben's blade and making him parry weakly or jump away using short _Ataru_ strikes to keep distance. It was luck that ended the short duel, Ben's danger-sense screamed at him and he turned when the Force whispered to him, holding Ahri back with short saber-lock as he caught the glass parang from the air. Without a second thought he buried the glass blade in the Keshiri boy's gut. Ahri's red eyes were wide with surprise and his lightsaber fell to the ground, Ben pushed with the Force and Ahri was thrown away into the brush.

The violet blade flipped end over end and buried itself in the one armed Sith's chest.

Ben caught Anakin's lightsaber as it returned to him. He was regretful of the need to kill but evidently even a one armed Sith was still intent on harming him and he was sure Vestara would be a handful in herself.

Ben turned to her and found her crimson blade lit. He could feel her anger but she kept control over it, seething under the surface. He cleared his mind, allowing the Force to push away any lingering doubt. It had to be done, Ben was sure of that as he heard Rowdy whistling to him from the black Starfighter that the ship was ready. Ben had to do this; he couldn't run away and leave her. They would kill her for failing so absolutely, Ben had to make it as convincing as possible.

"You can leave, say your team caught up with me before you and I was just leaving. We don't have to do this; we don't have to hate one another Ves."

"Yes we do, you lied to me." Vestara said, holding her saber low and pushing the soaking hair from her eyes.

Ben watched as she pulled the glass parang from her belt, it was the one her father gave her when he heard she was to become a Saber.

"I will kill you Ben." She said over the hum of her lightsaber.

Ben shook his head negatively. "I'm going to save you someday Ves, I promise."

Her answer was the crimson blade in her hand.

Ben turned it away quickly, jumping back to avoid a slice from the parang which would have taken his life. He could feel the blade in his side pocket knocking against his leg, it would be over if he released it. A strong push spun caught Ben in the shoulder but he turned with it, coming down with a heavy, two handed strike Vestara struggled to hold off with one hand but Ben pulled back before she could collapse, side-stepping the thrust of her parang and turning her blade away again. It was inescapable, Ben couldn't bring himself to hurt her but she was pushing with all the anger and hate she now held for him into every swing of her blade and thrust of her parang.

_Soresu_ was his defence against her, parrying off her lightsaber and expending little of his waning energy as the rain continued to pour down on them. Ben pulled back quickly from the parang and with a backflip cleared the ground between them. "You won't beat me Ves…" Ben said resolutely, she was good but Ben knew he was better.

She was quick but clouded by anger, Ben was calm, focused and quicker. Ben turned into her strike quickly and a spinning boot crushed her hand. The parang shot off and she hissed with pain as she struggled back, holding a broken hand against her chest. Ben resisted the urge to turn off his lightsaber; Vestara's blade was still lit in one hand. She was Sith; for a Sith pain was power, he couldn't take such a chance even for her.

And what power it was, the storm of electrical energy left her fingertips and was intercepted by his violet blade which absorbed the energy easily. Ben closed his eyes and calmed himself, allowing the Force to purge any uncertainty from his mind and he lashed out with a blast of Force-energy which exploded at her feet. Vestara was thrown back but turned in mid-air and landed awkwardly on her ankle.

She limped to her feet, using a rock to steady herself like a wounded animal, favouring her left leg as she did so but Vestara stood straight backed. She refused to be beaten, holding her lightsaber low to her body and using the Force to pull the parang to her injured hand.

Ben produced his second blade he knew she would be at her most dangerous now. He lit both lightsabers with a _snap-hiss_.

She stabbed the parang low and Ben cut it down to the hilt immediately, missing her hand by an inch but she kept the hilt in hand. Vestara attacked quickly and strongly hoping a last burst of energy would overwhelm him or that Ben's technique would falter. It did not until Ben caught her saber low, turning it aside with both blades and coming around with a strike intended to cut her hilt in two.

It was only when the warm blood was dripping into his eye Ben noticed and stopped short, staggering back. The butchered blade of the glass parang missed his eye by inches. It was the same trick he pulled on Darth Maladi and it almost killed him.

Worse still Vestara was on him before the shock could sink in and Ben fell back under the heavy two handed blows as she hacked desperately at both his blades.

Ben tried to wipe away the blood but more streamed into his view thanks to the rain, not being able to see through one eye was distracting and Ben decided to trust in the Force. He closed his eyes, feeling the rain slapping against his skin, hearing the hum of his lightsaber as it clashed with Vestara's blade and he could see. With the Force, he _saw _every slash and turn of her blade before it happened instead of just enhancing his reflexes to more than superhuman levels. It was a seamless and beautiful to give himself over to the Force in such a way, not just lightsaber combat.

Now Vestara was falling back once more, her two handed grip on her saber was painful under his onslaught and she stumbled back a few times on her injured leg until finally, on a patch of loose mud, Vestara slipped. Already committed and given over to the Force Ben did all he could to stop a killing blow. The purple blade cut upward sharply, clearing a path for the blue which cut along her middle.

The shock was etched in Vestara's face as she fell.

Ben caught her before she could hit the ground, his lightsabers forgotten to the ground. The rain plastered her hair to her face and he could see where the lightsaber burned along her middle instead of decapitating her. "Ves…Ves…look at me, please…" She looked peaceful in his arms as she breathed quietly. The Force flickered inside of her as her heartbeat slowed and her breathing became shallower. Ben reached out for her like he did Anakin. Using tendrils of Force energy he pulled her back from the edges of life. Ben felt the Force forge a bond between them, without a conduit like the Codex Ben had to pour every touch of energy he had until they were warm and the spark of her life burst into flame once more.

The breath she took was deep and spluttering. She was on the edge. "Go-" The word dribbled from Vestara's mouth with a stream of blood.

Ben's voice was desperate as he wiped the blood away gently. "I can't-"

Her hand reached out and touched the cut above his eye, "-they are…coming…more, go!"

Ben felt a weak push from her hand and took her hand. Ben pulled his flightsuit back and ripped away his undershirt, balling it up and covering her wound. The white fabric was soaked with rain and blood in seconds. "I love you." Ben said as he put her hands down on his shirt, holding it in place as the wind whipped and he shuddered at the cold. He pulled his flightsuit back up and took the comlink from her belt, setting it to emit a high-frequency comm-signal. He looked down at her, her eyes wide with pain, blood dripping from her mouth as the rain soaked her cloths and body. He kneeled at her side and she tilted her head to face him.

It was damp and cold and Ben knew she wouldn't last long unless found. "I will come back for you Ves, I promise. We will see each other again." Ben smiled as he felt her touch in the Force, it wasn't dark or hateful, it was warm and-

Ben jumped away quickly as the crimson blade cut into the ground next to Vestara's body. His hand extended in mid-air and the purple lightsaber sprung to life with a _snap-hiss _and returned to his hand just as he landed. He looked over at the Keshiri boy, soaked to the bone and hunched over but standing protectively over Vestara's shivering body. "Don't." Ben warned. "Save her." Ben had suspected ever since their first meeting that the Keshiri boy was just as in love with Vestara as he was. No Sith could be so friendly to another without it. If it was a choice between Ben's death and Vestara's life, Ben could trust in what Ahri's choice would be.

"Leave now," Ahri's voice was accented thickly, on one knee but with lightsaber still held aloft.

Ben knew the outcome if he should attack and so did Ahri. "Save her." Ben repeated.

"I will call for aid, leave."

Ben nodded and the Keshiri back to the dying girl. Ben turned away with a heavy heart and stretched out his hand, his grandfather's lightsaber skittered from where it had fallen in the mud to his hand. Ben looked at both hilts.

One spilled the blood of a thousand innocent Jedi and almost taken life from the girl he loved.

The other helped end a war which killed billions.

Ben clipped Anakin's lightsaber to his belt. The cursed lightsaber would die and Ben threw it away into the dark of the Kesh jungle and ran for his StealthX. Rowdy greeted him with a whistle and Ben vaulted up quickly.

He landed on the slippery fuselage and settled into the cockpit quickly. Without a thought, Ben slipped on his helmet and closed the canopy. He couldn't think. If he did he would go back and get himself killed.


	7. Chapter 7

Heir to the Order

Chapter 7

Ben was grateful when he returned to the Temple. More than grateful that it was a boy with brown hair and ice-blue eyes that met him in the hanger; it was a face he saw in one-two many holos growing up. A face whose life many expected him to emulate, a thing he failed rather spectacularly in doing.

He was surprised to find his Father not waiting with Anakin and assumed the Council must be in session, now in the Temple Ben could feel the Grandmaster's unmistakable presence high in the Temple. Anakin confirmed his suspicions with a few words. They visited the Med Centre and Knight Tekli closed the gash over his eye and Ben got cleaned up and had a sanisteam. He learned Han and Leia were on Shedu Maad with Allana visiting the Queen Mother, a trip Anakin didn't particularly wish to go on despite Allana's protests.

Once he was changed into a clean robe they began the long walk through the Temple.

"I'm used to the stares now," Anakin said with a shrug as they walked by a particularly curious group of younglings running down the hall.

"Everyone knows?"

"Most of the Order and half the Galactic Alliance, the Council spun it pretty well. The official line is that GA Intelligence found me in a Yuuzhan Vong Base in stasis, a holdout from back during the War. Not many know my body was recovered from the Worldship at Mykr or about the funeral pyre on Hapes. It took a bit of selling but an interview on the Pierre Needmo Newshour wrapped it up for the public. All the GA brass know a version of the truth but not everything. Chief of State Dorvan used it as a PR exercise to distract the public from all the trouble the Mandos have been causing."

"How's Jaina?" Ben asked as the passed a mixed group of Apprentices who pointed and stared at them, annoyance flared in him and they scuttled off down the hallway.

Anakin smirked. "She's about to become an Imperial Princess, how do you think she is doing?"

"Ready to murder the Moffs and take over the Empire?"

"Just about, but don't think she would kill Emperor Fel. He's one of the few people in the Galaxy who can still vape her in the Sims. Jaina respects people who can do that."

"Jaina likes being an Imperial?"

"She might be marrying into the Imperial Family but Jaina is still my sister, and my sister is still a Jedi Master-"

"-until she disagrees with the Council and decides her band of Imperial Knights are better off going solo-"

Anakin cracked a gin at that, "-Imperial Knights? Where did you read that, a HoloNet newsfeed?"

"A bad one but it had a point. Jaina hasn't recruited anyone outside the Order has she?" Ben didn't think the Sith on Kesh would have infiltrated so far out but it was a possibility with Mandalorian help. The new Imperial government was strong but it was young and ripe for corruption with the Moff Council's infighting and the Military Branches still recovering from the internal strife of a short Civil War.

Anakin pulled at his tunic and sleeves. "I don't think so. With all the fallout from Moff Lecersen's assassinations attempts against the Imperial family recruitment has taken a backseat to protection. Daala is causing them all kinds of trouble since she returned to Imperial space and joined up with the secessionist Moffs and a few GA systems were even barvy enough to join them. They have enough firepower to cause some serious trouble before we could stop them and even then we would be leaving the back door open."

"Stang," Ben muttered but Daala and her secessionists provided a whole new angle. The Sith on Kesh were in need of allies with heavy ordnance and while the Mandos could provide good ground and fighter cover their Fleet of Capital ships was old and few compared to the might of the GA and Fel Empire. Daala's group would provide a boost to space-forces and potentially turn things into another Galaxy reforming war. He hadn't even thought of Darth Krayt and the One Sith causing trouble behind the scenes with the powers of the Galaxy so distracted.

"You've not said a thing about what happened out there Ben. All we know is you disappeared around five and a half standard months ago after latching onto the pirate frigate _Eternal Crusader,_ which was filled with Dark Jedi at the time and Knight Hellin wasn't able to tell us much more than that." Anakin stepped in front of Ben and stopped him. "What happened on the Sith planet Ben? I've been seeing all kinds of weird things while meditating…you, the girl, your mom's lightsaber…yeah I know it's not with you or in the StealthX. What happened on that planet Ben?"

Ben shook his head and started to move forward. "Ask me again sometime."

Anakin caught Ben's arm before he reached the turbolift. "I'm not my mom and you're not Uncle Luke; that line won't work on me Ben. I want the truth, not whatever you tell the Council."

"You think I could lie to the Jedi High Council Anakin? What do you think I am a Sith?"

"No, you're just more like Aunt Mara than your Dad. You won't lie to them; but you won't tell them the whole truth and your dad will stop them questioning you too hard that you break."

Ben sighed, rubbing at the Bacta patch over his eye. "I got what I wanted from Kesh. I know the way they think and I know how many Sith there are on Kesh and I got some pretty good captures of the fleet in orbit, that is all the Council will want to know."

"Kesh, nice name for a planet."

Ben wanted to chide himself for that slip of his tongue as he entered the turbolift. "Have you talked to Tahiri yet?"

Anakin grimaced. "Pulling the Tahiri card?…ask me again sometime."

Palming the controls Ben waited as the lift flew up the Spire. The silence was welcome; Ben didn't want to discuss Kesh with Anakin or anyone. It was too fresh and raw, like a burn he was sure would scar his skin and all the synthflesh in the galaxy couldn't cover. The smell of charred flesh along Vestara's middle seemed to still linger in his nostrils and he could still feel the hard rain pounding against his skin. Ben had to be thinking clearly. His Father and the Council would be able to read him like a sheet of flimsy and he needed the pages to be blank or at least badly scribbled.

As usual two Apprentices were on guard at the double doors leading to the High Council Chamber. Ben didn't recognize them but Anakin seemed familiar enough with them and exchanged greetings.

"Kani, Marr, we're here to see the Council. It's urgent."

Marr, a tall Cerean male apprenticed to Jaden Korr spoke quickly. "The High Council is expecting you Knight Solo."

Anakin shook his head at such formal behaviour; he sparred with the Marr just the day before at the request of his Master. Marr was new to the Jedi Order having only just returned from the Unknown Regions with his Master and was still very formal around Jedi of higher rank. "Thank you."

"Expecting me?" Ben whispered.

The heavy durasteel doors opened slowly as Anakin whispered back. "I felt you four systems away and they sensed you would be returning weeks ago, well Uncle Luke did anyway. You've been top of the agenda for a while."

Ben stepped into the room with a muttered, "great" and Anakin followed only a step or so behind.

The High Council Chamber looked more like a massive transparisteel viewport than meeting room. It jutted from the Central Spire and seemed to float high above the Temple District of Galactic City. The Council was seated on high backed chairs arranged in a rough semi-circle, each of which contained a holo-projector so all, regardless of location could attend the most important of meetings. Ben was sure his qualified as several of the Masters, his cousin Jaina Solo included, were ghostly blue spectres which flickered as the connections were interrupted.

Meeting the ice-blue eyes of his father filled Ben with unease and he wanted to pull at the sleeves of his robes like a child. Despite his rank Ben felt like nothing more than a youngling under the gaze of the greatest Masters of the New Jedi Order. He and Anakin bowed in respect to the Council.

"Knight Skywalker, you have finally deigned to return to us." Said Master Octa Ramis, her voice was clipped and low.

Ben could detect the amusement in it. She was the youngest of the Masters excepting Jaina and one of the most proactive. He could feel her approval but like the rest of the Council she was a well of calm, reading every slight movement and inflection of his tone. Ben kept his voice even. "I returned when my mission was completed. I have recovered both the location and the numbers of the Lost Tribe of Sith."

"Well…" Master Katarn said after a pause, "we aren't getting any younger over here-"

"-speak for yourself…" Jaina's hologram muttered to the general amusement of the room.

Ben waited until his Father gave him a gentle nod and continued, producing a datachip from the folds of his black robe. "This contains the location of Kesh, the Homeworld of the Lost Tribe, and all the information my StealthX was able to slice from the Spaceport mainframe during my last flyover. Captures from the holocams on my StealthX show Mandalorian Cruisers and fighters in orbit alongside what we once thought were Pirate Frigates. I have learned that the resurgent Black Sun Pirate faction is actually a cover for the Sith to steal minerals and material which Kesh does not have and to gain more ships, the Vigo Yaru Korsin is the Sith Lord Sarasu Taalon, one of the few native Keshiri in the Tribe. Their eventual plan is to re-create the Sith Empire as it was when their ancestors crash landed on Kesh thousands of years ago."

"We should have let the Moffs take out Boba Fett when we had the chance," Master Durron muttered, mostly to himself, as he shifted in his chair. "How many Sith are there Ben?"

Ben took a breath. "Over three thousand at my estimations based on local intelligence around Tahv, the capital city of Kesh, but details of the Sith are vague to those not in the Tribe." While a few of the sighed and Master Sebatyne hissed at the spoken number, more than four times their own, but the Grand Master remained silent and pensive.

"How reliable is the intelligence you gathered on the ground Ben?" Master Katarn asked.

The Council was well aware of his abilities and training so didn't question his acquisition of the Intelligence, merely its validity, Ben took pride in that fact. "I infiltrated a Cell of disgruntled natives in Tahv; I have vids of a few of their meeting where they discuss the Sith numbers. They may in fact be much more, these Sith are more about numbers than any we have come across before, they have many ranks and a complex structure which was impossible for me to gain access to." That was not a lie; Ben did not gain access to the inner sanctum, even if he did acquaint a certain Sith Apprentice more than he should have. It was only his Father who caught his eye at the omission of fact.

"You did well considering your lack of experience in Intelligence gathering," Master Katarn commended. "However-"

"-the Council wishes to know why you took so long Knight Skywalker, if you returned even a few months ago this could have been dealt with in days. However with the Imperial Secessionists, the Mandalorians and the problem of locating the One Sith we find the Order and the GA Navy to quite stretched at the moment." Master Hamner took over; he was the official liaison to the Galactic Alliance Navy on the Council.

Suppressing the almost non-existent flare of alarm in his gut was harder than anticipated and Ben knew he gained the attention of all the Masters excepting those attending via Holocom. He concentrated on the truth. "Some of the native Keshiri, the people whom live under the heel of the Tribe, dissidents were rioting in the City for several weeks which delayed my return. Unfortunately living in the Keshiri quarter is unusual for a human and I was followed by a Sith for several more weeks until I was finally able to slip away during the night."

Master Hamner nodded in approval and opened his hand, the datachip floated to his hand.

Master Cilghal's rasping voice took to the fore. "You should get some rest Jedi Skywalker, we will seek your-"

Ben didn't hear the Master finish as the Force stabbed like a cold dagger behind his shields and into his heart to hack and cut at the connection he held with a girl thousands of light-years away. It slashed and thrust and cleaved at him as he convulsed in his Anakin's arms, Ben reached desperately, with long jagged fingers of energy across the galaxy even as the connection weakened and waned until he wrapped himself around her flickering Force presence but Ben could not save her. He was too far away, even as he felt a fresh vein of power lending strength to him and boosting his diminishing power. It simply wasn't enough.

When he finally settled in his cousin's arms, Ben's eyes were wide with pain as he panted and sweat dripped from his brow.

"Ben…Ben, what's wrong?" Anakin said desperately as he clung to his cousin's robe to keep him from falling to the transparisteel floor.

Ben felt the tears come to his eyes and he realized who was lending him the strength to stay awake despite the turmoil and grief which tore from him in waves. "Dad," Ben looked into his father's ice-blue eyes as any control over his mind and body failed him, "I can't help her Dad, she's dead."

* * *

"Ben, I would like you to meet Venku and Gotab of Clan Skirata."

The two men before him were obviously Mandalorian, straight backed and proud in their armour but with a rather unusual accessory decorating their equipment belts. Unlike most Mandalorians that wore lightsabers, both were Force-users. The younger man could hardly be called younger, with greying hair and a scarred visage but he was around the same age as Ben's Father Luke. The other was older, looking to be near the end of his life but like most Force users was granted a longer lifespan than similar beings.

Gotab, in green _beskar_ plate, was a well of power which rivalled any Jedi Master Ben knew but fell well short of his Father, as everyone seemed to. The younger man was just as strong as his companion but more unbalanced in the Force, not dark but not entirely light either, he had the dangerous edge Ben expected of a veteran Mandalorian.

"You're Mandalorian Jedi."

"We are Mandalorian young Skywalker."

"You were a Jedi once." Ben was sure of that, a man so calm and attentive to the living Force in such a life didn't make sense otherwise.

"A long time ago," Gotab smiled in remembrance, he remembered his childhood at the Jedi Temple fondly even if it took a long time to find his true family. "In fact I suffered at the hands of Master Yoda long before your Father ever did-"

"-but you didn't have to suffer his Rootleaf Stew I believe, Master Jusik."

Gotab shook with laughter, "I am not a Jedi and certainly not a Master, Grandmaster Skywalker. I left the Order for my own reasons, reasons I hope the Jedi Council could respect."

"Master Yoda respected your decision, as did the others on the Council. You sparked quite the debate on the use of Clones and what should become of them after the war. All because of your resignation," Luke assured.

"Kind words for an old man Master Skywalker."

"Regardless," Venku piped up from beside Gotab, wanting to cut to the point of the meeting. "We have business to discuss."

Luke nodded in acquiesce. "Ben."

"Yeah dad?"

"You are here because of the nature of what you discovered on Kesh and the Lost Tribe."

"Okay."

"And we," Venku interrupted, "are here because our family was hunted off Mandalore by those _dar'jetii_ _di'kuts_. Two of my sons were killed by the _dar'jetii_ and I want to know what _hut'uun_ sold Mandalore to them. You need our help as much as we need yours."

"Okay," Ben repeated, rather stupidly by his standards, "but I don't know what I can do to help. I got off Kesh almost as soon as the Mando-"

"-Mandalorians," Venku corrected.

"-Mandalorians showed up. I knew it would only be a matter of time until one of them scanned my face in their helmet HUD and it uploaded to one of the Cruisers in orbit. I would have been flagged and my cover would have been blown."

"Smart boy you have Skywalker," Venku acknowledged, taking his drink from the Twi'lek waitress.

Ben didn't order anything. The _Kragget_ was a rather low-rent place for Jedi to be meeting contacts but the Mandalorian pair seemed perfectly at home. So far as Ben was aware it was acquainted by the various security forces on Coruscant for almost a hundred years. "Why do we need your help?" Ben said suddenly. "We have the support of the Galactic Alliance and the Empire, what use are you to us?"

Gotab stayed silent but Venku grinned wickedly. "Intelligence for one, who do you think _Manda'lor_ is kid?"

"Our last intelligence reports pointed to Boba Fett and his second in command was Goran, the leader of Clan Beviin." Ben said automatically as his Father preferred to remain silent at his side. Ben read the report just that morning, almost flinching when he recognized the Clan name, wondering if they were related to Vistis in some way.

Venku tapped the red helmet which sat on the table. "Never met Boba Fett have you kid?"

Ben shook his head.

"If you did, you would know he hates _dar'jetii_ about as much as you _jetii_…pretty much any of you _auretii _who swing a lightsaber are on his _osik_ list." Venku paused, sipping the bitter drink in his hands. "Now think, would a tough old _shabuir_ like Fett be jumping into bed with Sith?"

Ben shrugged. "Mandalorians are mercenaries; whoever pays the most gets the service."

"And how much do thirty million _Mando'ad _cost kid? 'Cause I don't think those Sith have a-"

"-enough," Luke finally interrupted, placing his mug of caf on the grubby plasteel table. "Ben does have a point, the promise of a larger territory and powerful allies would tempt any leader and Mandalorians have a history of working with Sith."

Venku's face was tight as he prepared to snap back but Gotab laid a gloved hand on his arm.

"Once, yes," Gotab said. "Only recently did the Clans come together again on Mandalore for that reason. We, Boba Fett included, wanted to build the Mandalore Sector into something we could be proud of again, as Mandalore the First did. Fett was as you would agree, an honourable, if anything…a man who did not go back on his word or principles Master Skywalker. We believe our Clan was close to the truth, a conspiracy against Fett and his family. However being among the smallest of the Clans, we were hunted down by the Sith only days after standing against the proposed Treaty. We lost many that day, Venku and I refuse to believe it simple coincidence. We have information you will most definitely want; such as the location of a certain Temple you would be very interested in visiting."

"A Temple; a Jedi Temple?" Luke's eyes widened.

Gotab smiled easily. "All in good time Master Skywalker, Kina Ha will be very disappointed in me if I just give away the location of her Enclave."

"Master Kina Ha?" Luke vaguely recognized the name.

"She prefers Kina Ha but yes. She is the leader of the Temple I speak of, a secret which our family has long held. It is a place we once sent our children to learn and use the Force to hide from the Empire. It is the place we have sheltered our family until this storm is over." Gotab finished.

Ben took that offer for what it was, a tangaroot. Now he and his father, like any good Bantha, were waiting for the prod. They knew the Mandalorians would be pragmatic when it came to a sharing of information, give a little and gain a lot more.

"A formal agreement will have to be in place with the GA government. We can provide several advisors and Commando teams to the benefit of your forces. We will also have to consult with Kina Ha to see if she is willing to work with your Order. She does have certain misgivings which have stopped her coming fourth before." Gotab admitted.

Luke tipped his head, staying calm but feeling the excitement well in his gut. The thought of more Jedi to join his Order was a welcome thought, especially Jedi of the Old Order. "I understand; if you wish a secure HoloNet connection you are more than welcome at the Jedi Temple Master Jusik."

"We have our own back on the _Aay'han_ Skywalker." Venku interjected.

Ben stood when his dad got up and straightened his robes. He could feel curiosity from the various patrons at the rather curious meeting, but he felt a slight twinge in the Force and saw movement in the corner. "Dad," Ben whispered.

"I know Ben; they have been here for our entire meeting." Luke said quietly, his hand not drifting to his lightsaber. "They will not attack us in a diner full of GA personnel. I very much doubt they are here for us Ben."

"I have to agree." Gotab said aloud, knowing if the watchers were listening they would hear. "I cannot feel them in the Force."

"Neither can I;" Luke said.

"This is our fight." Venku gripped one of the lightsabers on his belt with one and a blaster with another.

"Sith," Ben said quietly.

"But of which variety?" Luke questioned, keeping his face calm as he felt the hot anger pouring from the Mandalorian in mismatched armour. It was distracting and unnecessary. "May I suggest you and your companion escort us to the Jedi Temple Master Jusik?"

"Perhaps not all the way to the Temple but the invitation is welcome, just to our speeder, thank you Master Skywalker." Gotab said, picking up his green helmet and holding it at his side.

Ben allowed his Father and Gotab to take the lead, falling in just behind with Venku. The Mandalorian was tall and broad shouldered, a monster in his mismatched plates of scratched and dented armour. His red helmet tipped as Ben's eyes met the T-shaped visor.

"Don't look back;" Venku said as they cleared the _Kragget's_ double doors.

Ben heard the light conversation from his Father and Gotab as they walked the permacrete pedways. It was a long way to the Temple district and Ben could tell his Father was drawing the Sith off. Ben could feel them, a void in the Force following behind.

"Don't worry kid, I can see most them, this bucket gives me a whole 360 view."

Ben wasn't worried; he could feel the spike of anticipation begin to crawl up his spine. It sparked the grief and Ben struggled against his anger once more, taking deep breaths to sooth the shaking of his hands. Ben didn't like being hunted.

"You lost someone to them too, didn't you kid?"

"Yeah," Ben stopped short of thinking about her. Even a month later the wound was raw and open and the darkness stirred in him when he thought of what _they_ did to her. Ben held each and every one of the Sith on Kesh accountable and one day, regardless of what his dad or even Anakin said, he would make them _pay_. Taking the comlink from his belt Ben double clicked it.

"Calling for help?"

"A little back-up."

"I want at least one of them alive and it's mine when this is over. I'm not a Jedi, not like you or _Bard'ika_. I will have satisfaction for what they did to my family. _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked as they emerged on a long pedway stretching between two dilapidated skyscrapers which still had swaths of yorrik coral binding the lower-levels.

Venku lifted his helmet from his head and stopped, looking over the brightly lit skylanes and skyscrapers to the Jedi Temple in the distance. "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal."

Ben repeated the phrase under his breath a few times.

"Say it every day kid and remember her, don't forget, ever."

"I won't," Ben said; his head low to his chest.

"Here they come."

Rounding the corner was a crowd of black robes. Black which stepped heavily, a trait Ben knew meant they came from Kesh. Kesh's gravity was a quarter lower than Coruscant standard and he knew it would eventually take toll on the Sith even drawing on the Force. "Twelve." Ben said.

"Fifteen," Luke's even voice said from behind, "They have more reinforcements incoming."

Ben spotted a trio of speeders departing from the nearest skylane and heading their way.

"_Bard'ika_ stay back. We can take care of this."

Ben shed his outer robe and the black cloth fell to the permacrete, his comlink was flashing in the inside pocket. "Anakin will be here soon." Ben said as he felt his cousin's Force-presence streaking across Galactic City to their location.

"Master Katarn is also in the area."

"How long?" Gotab asked.

Venku replied for the Jedi. "Long enough, twenty to four will be pretty long odds."

"More like thirty," Ben watched as the Sith line advanced on them slowly, shedding robes and pulling lightsabers. "They rely on the Force for everything…use it against them." It was true, it was the reason Ben was able to take apart so many of them. Unlike V….unlike _her_, most Sith weren't experienced in actual combat and didn't know any dirty tricks in the book, Ben was trained in it by his comrades in GAG.

Luke stepped forward, cloak shed but lightsaber still on his belt.

A Sith with the pale lavender skin which marked him as a Keshiri stepped forward, his long white hair tied back but swaying in the light breeze. His voice was melodic as he spoke. "We have no quarrel with you Jedi; but these fugitives must be brought to justice."

"And what is their crime?" Luke asked the Sith.

It grinned widely and locked eyes with Venku, "Treason against _Manda'lor_ Tor Vizsla."

"_Kyr'tsad_," Venku bristled and dropped his helmet to the permacrete, pulling a lightsaber from his belt.

Luke merely shook his head at the Sith, "I recommend you visit the Galactic Justice Centre in Fellowship Plaza, they deal with the issue of warrants for extradition of criminals wanted outside of Galactic Alliance territory."

A line of red blades hissed to life.

"Or not," Luke unclipped his old lightsaber from his belt, feeling the soothing warmth of the artificial crystal in his palm.

Ben felt a nudge in the Force but it wasn't from his Father or the two Mandalorians, he almost grinned and he acknowledged the touch. Ben looked to find Venku tensed, ready to leap and strike. "Wait," Ben said to him, "you'll know when."

Hundreds of meters in the air, Ben could feel a pulse of Force energy, so could his dad. They locked eyes as the streak of blue energy came into view.

Suddenly it was on the ground.

And then it exploded.

It was an ambiguous Force-power. So far as they read in their grandfather's journal, the ability was pioneered by his greatest Apprentice while still Darth Vader. Galen Marek was a powerful Force-user; one Vader compared his own Father Luke. Galen Marek was the father of the Rebellion, where Luke Skywalker found his feet and became the Jedi he was destined to be. Ben could utilize the ability, he had the power to make it lethal but he could bow to Anakin's talent in it.

The boy landed in the middle of the group of Sith and the wave of telekinetic Force-energy which exploded outward atomized five Sith on contact and threw most of the Sith to the cracking permacrete at Anakin's feet.

Ben gave them no time to recover and leapt to Anakin's side. Twisting in mid-air Ben came down hard with his lightsaber in a two-handed grip. It split a seam in a Keshiri male from shoulder to hip as he landed. Rolling into the flip Ben sprung up again, taking him over the head of a dark-haired human and his foot down on an unsuspecting Saber's face. The blow stunned the Sith and her lightsaber dropped from hand, it was in Ben's quickly and speared through the black-haired human's back in less than a second.

Coming around again he parried the first blade thrust at him and leapt over the next until he landed awkwardly at Anakin's side again.

Almost ten Sith down and Ben felt the crowd barely thinned. His Father was holding off six easily, almost pushing them back and looking like he was wielding twenty lightsabers to their six. Ben was sure they were the strongest on offer while Venku tore into anything he could get his hands, lightsaber, blaster or vibroknife into.

"You know little cousin you're going to owe me a big one after this, how the hell did so many Sith get on Coruscant?"

"Well stang if I know _big cousin!_" Ben sniped as he fended off two Sith who refused to fall to the violet or crimson blades of energy twisting in his grip.

Ben could feel Jedi closing in from all around but the three Sith before him where stronger than those on Vestara's team who he could now safely assume as Apprentices. His robe was pot-marked from lightning, which while ineffectual against one trained in the _Lightning-Rod _Techniques of the Baran-Do, Anakin was vulnerable and Ben had to compensate for him.

A flare of hot anguish turned Ben's face to Venku whose arm had been taken at the elbow. Time seemed to slow suddenly as the Force hyper-stimulated his reflexes, coming around in a defensive spin the first lightsaber left his hand, it was red and was sucked into an attacking Sith's gut, without blinking Ben threw the violet blade in his hand end over end and it cut into the side of the Keshiri about to end Venku's life.

It gave enough time for Venku to recover and the crush-gauntlet of his remaining arm snapped the Sith's neck like a twig before he staggered from pain and hit the permacrete hard in his armour under another heavy blow which scored a deep furrow in his _beskar_ plated back.

A dull red glow filled his view and Ben ducked under the blade and a sweeping kick took the feet away from a second Sith and when he recovered a wave of Force energy slew from his hand, taking the third attacker full in the chest. The Keshiri tried to anchor himself in the Force but stumbled back onto the pedway railing until it was gripping for life, hanging over a permacrete precipice thousands of metres deep.

Ben paid no heed or sorrow in the dark-siders destiny and came around again quickly, upon direction from the Force his foot rose high, connecting with the back of a Sith head. The robed body hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. Weapon-less Ben stared into the red eyes of his last assailant.

The Sith pack had thinned greatly around his Father and Ben knew they would soon retreat. He stretched a hand and a Sith lightsaber came to him. The crimson blade pulsed with Force energy, the dark resonance of its dead owner. "You can go, go back and tell your Tribe what happened here. Three of us did this; imagine what three hundred could do." The Sith pulled his blade high in response, "It's your funeral."

Launching into a high somersault Ben twisted in mid-air and brought the unstable blade down hard. The Keshiri hissed as he caught the strike, eventually giving ground and shunting the blade to the side.

Spinning away Ben stretched a hand and another lightsaber came to him, cutting a glass shikkar with a downward hack and steeling himself in the Force as a strong blast of energy buffed his body. When the gust faltered Ben launched himself at the Sith; twisting and turning so quickly his movements seemed a blur to even his own Force-enhanced reflexes. Arm over arm Ben beat down on the experienced Saber's defences, scoring into thigh and shoulder and leaving smoking gashes where lavender flesh should be.

Finally in a last desperate push the Sith faltered, one crimson blade sliced through lightsaber and the other just missed cutting through a neck.

Ben was forced back hard as he took the burst of lightning on the crimson hued lightsabers, crossing them as they sparkled and turned white with the influx of energy. As one blade failed him Ben dropped it to the ground and advanced slowly, he could feel the Sith tiring in the Force. The energy was deadly but weakening until finally Ben moved within feet of the Sith and a strong push sent it back against the pedway railing with a red blade at its throat.

"It's over," Ben said as he caught the crimson eyes of the Keshiri male.

"You are the boy who fooled Lady Rhea's Apprentice."

Ben kept his voice even as he felt the guilt and pain well in his gut, as it turned and twist and came out again as a powerful anger.

"Use your pain young one; she died-"

"-shut up!" Ben snapped and couldn't help it as his saber-arm twitched and the red blade cut into the Keshiri's beautiful lavender skin.

It hissed in pain but grinned deeply. "She died once thirty of our most brutal Sabers were done with her boy, until she could not scream or bleed or beg for death any longer-"

The anger took hold in a way Ben had never felt before, the darkness gripped his arm and before he knew it the dull glow of the crimson saber filled his eyes. Without regret or remorse he pulled the blade downward, fully committed to taking the life of a Saber who would attempt to tarnish his memory of Vestara.

"BEN NO….!"

His eyes snapped open to find a familiar lightsaber holding his own inches from the Keshiri's neck. "This is my fight-"

"-executing an unarmed opponent isn't much of a fight little cousin."

"They killed her Anakin."

"And killing him won't bring her back…"

"It will make me feel better-"

"-no it won't, ask Uncle Luke what happens when you touch the dark side." Anakin counselled, not moving his lightsaber an inch but keeping the Sith pinned to the spot with the Force. He had to talk Ben down. "Stop, stop before you become the dark man Ben, stop before you kill yourself and destroy our family like Jacen never could. Your falling little cousin, your dad fell, I fell, your mom fell, Jacen fell. Don't be like Jacen, get back up and stop yourself. Think. We can use him. You don't even know if she is-"

"-she's dead Anakin, I felt her die. Vestara is dead and they killed her. Her own people killed her."

"Killing one of them won't make you any feel better or make what happened to her right."

"Killing them all might…"

Anakin sighed as he felt the pressure of Ben's blade waver and extinguished his own, leaving the single crimson blade between them and the Sith. "If you want to do this I won't stop you but remember; if you become the dark man we saw. I will stop you Ben, I will stop you even if I have to die again."

Releasing a long held breath Ben looked at the Sith. It wasn't scared, cowering in fear, it was curious and when the shove of Force energy hit his chest, Ben wasn't much surprised but it hit him hard, knocking him onto his backside. He flipped up quickly, using the Force to spring upward quickly with lightsaber ignited in hand he could only watch as the Sith took flight over the pedway railing.

Before Ben could vault over the railing Anakin tackled him to the ground, Ben struggled and eventually threw Anakin off and his eyes searched the deep chasm and skylanes around the pedway.

"He's gone little cousin, you can't do anything to stop that." Anakin said, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Now come on, we've got a galaxy to fix little cousin, and I need your help to do the fixing."

The galaxy always needed fixing. It always needed someone to fix it. It needed Luke Skywalker, just like it needed Anakin Solo when he turned up for the party. Now Ben couldn't help but think the Force and the Galaxy wanted its pound of flesh from him to.

Ben wanted nothing more than to sit down and explain to the Galaxy one simple matter.

It already collected on him.


End file.
